A Multitude of Casualities
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Old friends reunite after 6 years in Reefside. But an unexpected surprise will soon test friendships and relationships in the process. mainly TommyKim, JasonKat and more couples announced in the story.
1. Heartaches and Regrets

**A Multitude of Causalities**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Power Rangers. All I own is the plot, and the characters of Louise, Courtney, Benjamin & any other character not related to the series

**Author's Notes:** The story will follow between a six year period into the _Dino Thunder_ era. Mostly the main couples of this story will be Tommy/Kim, Jason/Kat and a few more mentioned in the story.

**Summary:** Old friends reunite after 6 years in Reefside. But an unexpected surprise will soon test friendships and relationships in the process.

**Chapter 1: Heartaches and Regrets**

_Six Years Ago: Miami Florida Hospital…_

Seventeen year old Kimberly Hart was in her hospital room down in Miami. She had spent the last nine hours in labor. She looked at the date which was July 14th. Kim looked with tears in her eyes at the newborn baby girl she had just finished delivering.

Unfortunately, she was about to make a life-long and heartbreaking decision that she knew that she'll live to regret with.

"I must advise you young lady that once you do this the contract will be legalized and that you will give given up any rights as a parent," the social worker replied, "Ms. Hart?"

"Huh…can I have a minute alone please to think?" Kim sighed.

"Of course just call me when you have made a final decision," the social worker replied.

Kimberly couldn't help but look at her baby daughter in the cot next to her bed. A minute later she was looking at papers that looked like adoption papers and then she turned to Aisha and Trini.

"She sure does look beautiful Kim," Aisha replied, "She looks so much like you."

"Everything but the eyes and nose," Kim slightly smiled, "She…has Tommy's eyes."

"Are you sure you want to go through this? I mean once you give her up for adoption then…there's no turning back," Trini replied, "I know I can't stop you from whatever choice you make but can you regret not telling Tommy that you're planning to give up your daughter for adoption? Have you given any thoughts of what it would be like once you give up your daughter?"

"He doesn't have to know…in fact he doesn't know I was ever pregnant with his baby. I couldn't tell him because of everything happening back in Angel Grove. How am I going to support her? I can't give her the life she wants. I'm only seventeen and neither of us can't be able to cope with a baby! What am I suppose to do? The only option I got is putting my daughter up for adoption because my parents made it crystal clear that they don't want nothing to do with me anymore! They told me I can go rot in hell for being so stupid and naïve to get myself pregnant! As much as I want her…I know deep down I can't provide and care for her. Whoever adopts her, I hope they can promise to make my baby happy."

"We're not going to stop you Kim," Aisha said, "Whatever you decide we'll support you and help you get through okay?"

"Thank you," Kim sighed, "Do…you mind if I have a minute alone with my daughter?"

"Sure thing Kim," Trini smiled rubbing Kim's back, "If you need anything we'll be outside."

The two of them left Kimberly alone in the room. She picked up the baby from the cot and gently began rocking her. She looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes reminding her how much she resembled Tommy. She was basically the one thing to Kimberly that reminded her of everything she had with Tommy.

"Hey sweetie I know that after today…a lot will change for us," Kim sighed, "I know that you'll probably be somewhere else by this time tomorrow. I want you to know that no matter where you are I will always love you and think about you from time to time. You're daddy also loves you too even though he doesn't know about you. Inside I know that I'm going to regret giving you up. I don't want you to grow up thinking that I didn't want to keep however you know as much as I wanted to we both know that financially and emotionally we can't cope. Someday I promise I will find you again. All that matters to me now is your happiness."

A few moments later Kim called the social worker back into her room talking about the adoption process for her baby. It was heartbreaking for Kim to discuss it but she had to ensure her daughter's future. She was filling out the adoption papers to finalize the deal.

"Ms. Hart are you fully aware that this is an legal adoption contract?" the social worker asked Kim, "Because once you enter this there is no chance under legal circumstances you cannot get regain custody back of your daughter unless otherwise?"

"I…am fully aware of that," Kim sighed, "Just promise one thing…whoever adopts my daughter please make sure that they will take care of her. I want her to be happy."

"There is a waiting list right now out there for families to adopt your baby," the social worker replied, "Though by under law that we are required that you are not allow to see your daughter I have made a few exceptions to that. I know that this is very hard for you and I do grant you the last night with your daughter. Does the father know about this?"

"He…doesn't even know she exist," Kim sighed, "I don't think either of us can't cope with her and it's better he doesn't. One day I'll tell him when the time comes."

"I sympathize with you Ms. Hart that we will guarantee that," the social worker said, "So everything has been finalized then. I will have to process this down at the agency and we'll be coming by to collect the baby to bring her to the agency first thing in the morning. Huh Ms. Hart it seems that you left one piece of information out."

"What information is that?"

"For record we need to know the name of your daughter," the social worker replied, "Just to indicate on file. Have you thought of a name for your daughter?"

"Louise," Kim sighed looking at her daughter, "Put her down as Louise Isabelle Oliver."

"Okay then," the social replied writing the name on the file, "The last name I believe is the biological father's last name?"

"You can say that," Kim sighed.

"We'll put her down as Louise Isabelle Oliver for the adoption process," the social worker replied leaving, "We'll be back for Louise first thing in the morning."

Kim spent the next morning crying herself as the social worker returned back to the hospital to collect Louise. It was unbearable for Kim to see the social worker take her daughter to be put up for adoption. It was a painful decision but inside she knew it was for Louise's interest but now she was force to live with the regret of giving up her Louise for adoption.

"So everything has been finalized then Ms. Hart," the social worker replied, "Are you ready?"

"Just…take her please," Kim cried handing Louise over, "Always remember that I love you okay Louise? I promise…one day I'll see you again."

As the social worker left the hospital with Louise, Kim was being discharged. Aisha and Trini came to pick up Kim from the hospital. Kim spent the entire car ride crying. Both of them knew that Kimberly was in a lot of pain right now. She was quiet throughout the car ride back to Kim's apartment.

"I'm…so sorry Louise," Kim thought to herself, "Tommy…I hope you forgive me one day."

_Six Years Later: Reefside California…_

About six years has passed for Kimberly. Now at around 25 years of age Kimberly is happily married to the love of her life Tommy Oliver. A lot has changed in Kim's life. She became a gymnastic teacher at Reefside High School while Tommy got his PhD in Paleontology which secured him a job as a science teacher. About few years after leaving Miami Tommy proposed to Kim during their second year of college and married within 6 months. Around that time Kim found out her and Tommy were expecting a baby. Despite the heartbreak of the first pregnancy Kim knew that this time she was going to keep this one. Around nine months later Kim gave birth to another daughter Courtney Abigail Oliver.

However not a day goes by that Kim thinks about Louise. She still lives with the regret of giving her first born daughter up for adoption. But she hardly doesn't even remember how her daughter looks like now. She wonders where her daughter is or what she is doing? Everything so far in Kimberly and Tommy's marriage been perfect except for not telling him about the baby she gave up. But she didn't want to put a damper for today. Kimberly was outside in the backyard getting everything set for their one year old son's birthday party.

"I think the birthday boy wants to see his mommy," Tommy smiled carrying a little baby boy outside. He had brown hair and brown eyes like his father. He was dressed in white shorts and a green t-shirt.

"Did he just wake up from his nap," Kim smiled taking the little boy in her arms, "Happy Birthday Benjamin Gabriel Oliver. You're finally one years old. Tommy where's Courtney?"

"She's inside watching Princess Diaries," Tommy replied.

"Isn't that about the fifth time this week she's watched that movie?"

"C'mon Beautiful it's her favorite movie," Tommy smiled setting up the food, "Everyone is coming in about a hour we'll make sure everything is ready and we have enough to eat."

"Yeah especially when you invite Rocky over," Kim laughed.

"Is everything alright Beautiful you seem distant?" Tommy asked.

"Huh it's nothing," Kim replied, "Everything is fine. I'm happily married to the most handsome man alive for four years and we got two children together. There's nothing more I can ask for. I love you more than anything in this world. All that matter to me is my family which is you, our daughter and our one year old son."

"Right back at you Beautiful," Tommy smiled giving Kim a kiss, "I'll go grab Courtney and get her ready okay? Here I'll take Ben while I'm at it. I love you so much." Kim handed Ben over Tommy as he went inside while Kimberly finished getting ready.

"I love you too Tommy," Kim sighed as she began to breakdown again.

"Kim what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry Tommy," Kim suddenly replied crying, "I promise myself not to think about it because of Ben's birthday party but I can't help it. Not a day goes by where I live to regret what I did six years ago. I owe you so much more than this! I owe you the truth of not regretting telling you."

"Telling me what Kim?" Tommy suddenly replied confused, "What's wrong?"

"About the baby I gave up for adoption…our baby," Kim sighed, "I didn't want to but now I regret to ever tell you about her when I was first pregnant with her. I was only seventeen and you were back in Angel Grove still being a Power Ranger. She…was actually the real reason behind the letter. I lied and it hurts so much to keep this from you for six years. I wrote that letter because I was pregnant and I gave our baby up for adoption. I couldn't support her financially or emotionally or cope with her but it was the only choice."

"Okay let me get what you're telling me," Tommy replied shocked, "Are you saying to tell me that we had a daughter before Courtney and Ben? You gave her up for adoption and she was the reason why you broke up with me in the letter? Why…couldn't you tell me before?"

"Because now…it was something I regretted doing six years ago. Her name was Louise Isabelle Oliver. I gave her your last name to remember her by. Tommy I love you more than anything and her and this is something I wish I could take back. But after being disowned by my parents and left to fend for myself for nine months I knew that I didn't have no choice. As much as I wanted her, I knew in the end I couldn't cope. Tommy please say something to me."

"The one thing I regret…was ever meeting her, our daughter Louise," Tommy sighed realizing Kim's secret. Inside he should be mad and angry for keeping a secret like this but he loved her too much. He was beginning to feel the pain Kimberly was feeling recalling the time of the adoption despite not being there. However if he was, he knew he would make the same heartbreaking choice Kimberly did, "What…was she like when she was born?"

"She was beautiful…took after her father. Tommy the one thing I regret doing to you was letting you to see her before I gave her up. I don't want to feel anymore heartache and regret. I wonder everyday what she looks like now, where she is or what she has become. I now regret missing out on the six years of Louise's life. It's like we have a memory of her but we hardly don't know our daughter anymore."

"I can feel that heartache and regret of not helping you through all of this," Tommy sighed, "It is my fault for putting you through that decision to give our daughter for adoption. I got you into this mess and it cost you a lot, including her. I owe it to you big time."

"Tommy it was my choice and I didn't include you in it," Kim sighed, "Let me carry this."

"I won't let you anymore," Tommy replied giving her a hug with one arm, "I promise…we'll her again soon. Remember through the good times and bad times as I promised on our wedding day we'll get through this okay?"

"Promise me one thing Handsome?"

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Don't…ever leave me," Kim replied, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll never leave you," Tommy smiled, "I promise…we'll find Louise again and the heartache and regret will stop."

**Author's Notes: **_So that ends chapter one. Originally Tommy wasn't suppose to find out about Louise until the next chapter but yeah I decided to let it happen. Hope you guys send in your reviews and keep on reading. _


	2. A Matter of Question at Thought

**Chapter 2: A Matter of Question at Thought**

Throughout the entire afternoon at Ben's party, everyone was celebrating the toddler's first birthday. Tommy and Kimberly enjoyed having their friends over and even letting their kids play with Ben and Courtney. Despite the fact that Courtney was young it seemed alright with them. A lot changed within the last couple of hours for Tommy in his mind. He just recently found out he had another daughter that Kim put up for adoption six years ago. At first it was hard to accept the fact that Kim kept this a secret from him but deep down he realized it was because of the heartache and regret Kim had giving up Louise.

However, Tommy did promise his wife that they will find a way to track down their daughter…basically his daughter he didn't even know about. Inside Tommy knew that despite not meeting her or being there for Louise's birth, he felt love towards her. The regret Tommy had was not seeing her nor being there for Kim after putting Louise up for adoption.

"Daddy," Courtney called out to her father, "I'm hungry! When do we eat cake?"

"Hey squirt slow down there," Tommy smiled grabbing his daughter, "We'll eat when we finish singing Happy Birthday to your brother okay?"

"Okay," Courtney smiled as Hayley came, "Aunt Hayley!"

"Hey Courtney how are you doing kiddo?" Hayley smiled, "How's it going Tommy?"

"Listen sweetie do you think you can leave daddy and Aunt Hayley to talk for a minute? Why don't you go play with Uncle Rocky and Aunt Aisha over there," Tommy replied to his daughter running off.

"Hayley it's so nice to see you," Kim replied with Ben in tow, "Wave hello to Aunt Hayley!"

"I see he's gotten bigger each day," Hayley replied handing Ben's present, "Here it's Ben's birthday present. I see Conner and the boys are having fun Tommy spiking your wife's homemade fruit punch."

"Oh for the love of…Conner McKnight get your butt back here!" Tommy yelled chasing Conner, Ethan and Trent around the house, "Bastards are going to dead! I warned you not to make asses of yourself!"

"Teenagers these days don't learn do they?" Kim smiled, "Tommy and I maybe mentors to those teenagers, but still they got a lot to learn."

"Hey Dr. O c'mon would you stop it was just a joke!" the boys yelled, "We're sorry!"

"Very funny but it won't be once I'm through with you three stooges!" Tommy yelled.

"They just didn't listen now look at them now," Kira sighed in embarrassment looking at her friends being chased by their teacher, "I swear they were clear and empty when I checked them. Sometimes I feel like a babysitter."

"Join the club," Hayley sarcastically replied, "It helps sometimes."

"This has been a great party Mrs. Oliver except with Conner, Trent and Ethan spiking your homemade punch," Kira smiled, "I don't understand why they would."

"Probably something about my punch makes it an easy target," Kim laughed, "Kira would you mind taking Ben for a little while? I just need to rest my arms for a while."

"Sure thing I'll watch Ben," Kira replied taking Ben to talk with Adam and Zack.

The party continued for the rest of the day. It was ashamed for Kim and Tommy that Jason couldn't make it. But they fully understand that he's happy living in San Antonio with his wife Kat and their son Liam Mark Scott. She hadn't seen Kat nor Jason before she became pregnant with Louise. The last time they talked was during Christmas Time. Tommy and Kim managed to keep in touch with everyone else except for Jason and Kat. The only time they talk is either by telephone or email. Meanwhile Tommy was on the other end of yard chatting with Billy and Zack when he decided to tell them.

"Hey Tommy you've been a bit distant the whole entire afternoon and even that chase with Conner, Trent, and Ethan didn't seem entertaining to you," Zack replied.

"Sorry but Kim and I…have a lot of things going on in our minds right now," Tommy said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Billy asked, "Are you and Kimberly having problems?"

"Nope…we're perfectly fine except for what I discovered today," Tommy sighed, "Kim told me something that she kept for six years…that she had a baby girl before Courtney and Ben that she gave up for adoption. Can you guess who the father is?"

"Oh my goodness…Tommy I'm so sorry," Zack sighed as he realized the look on Tommy's face, "Hey bro…that must have been hard to hear."

"I know it hurts like hell…the worst part is I never knew about Louise until today. I don't even know what she looks like now, how old she is, or where she is at this moment. The thing that hurts me the most is not being there for Kimberly during that time. It was my fault I got her pregnant in the first place at such a young age and because of that not only did Kim's parents sever ties to her, she couldn't be able to cope and provide for our daughter. It broke her heart to put our first born daughter up for adoption but she had to…to ensure Louise's future. I bet if I did ever meet my daughter Louise I hardly think she wouldn't recognize me. I hardly…don't even know my own daughter neither does Kim…but the two of us love her wherever she is."

"That must be heartbreaking for Kimberly to reveal that to you now after all these years Tommy," Billy replied, "How do you feel about all of this?"

"It's hard at first and I should be angry with Kimberly…but I love her too much to see her go through this alone," Tommy said, "And I promised Kim that we'll find Louise wherever she is."

"What?" Billy and Zack replied shock, "Tommy…are you serious? You just found out today about a daughter you hardly know and suddenly you want to go find her?"

"Louise is my daughter and I have a right to see my own daughter!" Tommy yelled, "Kim went through six years of heartache and regret of putting Louise up for adoption and I vowed I would make the pain stop…for the both of us. I'm holding true to my promise and once we find her…we're going to plan to regain custody of our little girl."

"You're out of your mind that this is even considered not an option here!" Billy said, "Tommy you know as much as Kimberly knows that neither of you can't get your daughter back! The thought of fighting for custody back would be pointless. I'm saying realistically Kimberly entered a legal adoption contract which abolished any rights you two have as parents. Have you given any thought as to the reaction of Louise's adopted parents if the two suddenly showed up to their house demanding to see your daughter? Regardless Tommy…whatever you try the adopted parents will win the legal dispute to the child."

"Billy is right bro and if Jason were here too he would probably say the same thing," Zack replied, "Tommy…just think about this first. Don't you think the news of your long lost daughter enough for one day? C'mon I know Kimberly must have known for six years and it was hard for her keeping this a secret. Now that the secret is out...shouldn't the two of you realistically talk about the options with your wife?"

"I made up my mind…we're going to try to find our daughter," Tommy answered, "Even…if it means you guys won't support our decision. I made a promise to Kimberly that I am going to withhold until it's fulfilled. I'm going to make all the regret and heartache for Kimberly stop and find Louise."

"Where are you going to start then?" Zack asked, "There are probably thousands of adoption agencies out in Miami how will you know where she is? Do you have any idea what your daughter looks like?"

"You know we're your friends Tommy…but whatever you and Kim decide is your choice and if we can't change your minds," Billy replied, "Then…we won't stand in your way. The last thing we don't want happening to the two of you is that everything you did would be pointless and you guys would wind up never seeing your daughter again."

Tommy knew that sharing the news with Billy and Zack about the search for Louise wasn't what he expected. Kimberly was on the other side talking with Hayley when the two of them approached Tommy. Kimberly had the same expression of doubt and hopelessness like her husband. He probably guessed Hayley knew about the news.

"I can tell you told Billy and Zack," Kim replied holding her husband's hand, "The reaction I guess is they must think we're insane for wanting to suddenly to look for our daughter."

"Beautiful…that doesn't matter what they think," Tommy smiled, "What matters to me right now is you and seeing you happy again. I want to be there for you no matter what happens. Remember we're in this together okay?"

"I know…but everyone thinks we don't have a chance of finding her," Kim sighed, "I knew what I got into when I first put her up for adoption and now I want to take it back. Even if we don't stand a chance of regaining custody of Louise, I just want to know where she is and if she is alright."

"Me too Beautiful," Tommy replied, "She is also my daughter too so I do too want to know how she is doing."

"Listen I don't want to be a bother here you two but realistically the chances of you guys finding Louise are pretty slim," Hayley sighed, "I don't want to discourage you guys because I know there is a lot going on right now…but you two also have to consider Courtney and Ben too. Imagine what it would be like for them to find out that they have an older sister they never knew about? How are you going to explain to your kids when they get older? Also consider imagining what it would be like for that little girl you guys call your daughter Louise to meet Courtney and Ben."

"Courtney is a young little girl and Ben is only a year old Hayley," Kim replied.

"I'm fully aware of that Kimberly but think about the impact that trying to go on this search for Louise would affect not only your kids, but even the girl?" Hayley added, "What would do if you find her? She'll probably have a thousand of questions on her mind about why she was put up for adoption? Why you didn't find her after six years? A child around that age would have a lot of pressure and trauma to deal with. To show up at Louise's parents' house and tell them that Louise is your daughter would be too hard for them to deal."

"Ben and Courtney will understand," Tommy added, "The two of them will accept the concept of having an older sister especially Courtney. She talked about maybe one day having an older sister. She'll be thrilled to meet Louise. Hayley I've known you for a long please…at least help us in our search please. You know of some of the social workers at the adoption agencies in Miami. They must know about some information about Louise's whereabouts."

"Hayley please…you're the only one so far that can help us please?" Kim asked.

It was a debate Hayley was facing. She knew that it was a hopeless search that Kimberly and Tommy were going to face, but inside she knew that this was their only way to make amends to their daughter. Although there hardly a chance of trying to regain custody, at least Hayley could give Tommy and Kimberly a slight chance of knowing one thing…the whereabouts of their daughter.

"Look…I'll do anything for you guys because I know this wasn't something neither you nor Kimberly didn't want for Louise," Hayley smiled, "But I know you did it because it was to ensure a better life for your daughter."

"I know we can't get her back but I just want to see our daughter just once," Kim sighed, "I just want to see what she looks like now or what she has become in the last six years."

"Here…I knew it was kind of pointless talking Kim out this," Hayley replied giving them a piece of paper, "Talking Tommy out of this is not even an option…I hope this maybe a bit of help."

"It's an address to who?" Tommy asked, "Is this the adoption agency that Louise was with?"

"Well while I was talking with Kimberly during the party she told me about the adoption agency she contacted while she was in the hospital," Hayley added, "Actually the lady that Kim dealt with six years ago happened to be my cousin Ellie Fowler, she is a relative on my mother's side of the family."

"Does she still work at the same adoption agency Louise was put in?" Kimberly asked.

"I believe so," Hayley added, "I'll see if she can talk to you and arrange some sort of meeting with her down in Miami. You know I got to warn you that it would be difficult to obtain information about Louise's whereabouts. But with the except of my cousin Ellie, she has a pretty good photographic memory of all the children she dealt with."

"Thank you Hayley we appreciate it," Tommy replied, "This is at least a start at something."

"I'll give Ellie a call first thing in the morning," Hayley added as she left, "Listen…I got to take care of some business at the store so I'll catch you two later."

"Thank you for everything Hayley," Kim replied giving her a hug, "We owe you so much. I don't know what we do without your help."

"Promise me one thing you two?" Hayley asked, "Promise…that before you two start this little search at least sleep on it for a few days. Think about what will happen if you were to ever find her. What would you do then?"

"I don't know Hayley," Tommy replied, "We'll…see what happens next."

After Hayley left, Tommy and Kimberly looked back at the address that they received. They were soon prepared to begin searching for their daughter. However for Kimberly it meant that she had to go back to the place where everything began…Miami. Tommy put a hand on his wife's shoulder to ensure her that they already had their minds made up now.

"So I guess…we're heading to Miami then Handsome?" Kim asked, "We're in this together right?"

"As I promised Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "We'll…maybe find her there."


	3. The Dead End Roads in Miami

**Chapter 3: The Dead End Roads in Miami**

About two weeks after Ben's party, Tommy took Kimberly and the kids down to Miami to begin their search for Louise. It was going to be difficult for the two of them to find out the whereabouts of their daughter. Being back in Florida brought a lot of memories back for Kimberly. She remembered coming down here to try to fulfill her dreams of training in the Pan Global Games, but how she had to give that up after she found out she was pregnant. To her, Florida was a place now of lost dreams and heartbreaking regrets. She still kept in contact with some of her teammates she trained with during the Pan Global Games. Tommy saw the look on Kim's face the minute they arrived at Miami International Airport.

"Hey Beautiful is everything alright?" Tommy asked, "You seem a bit down."

"I haven't been down here in the last couple of years since the time of Louise's birth," Kim sighed, "I was forced to leave the team…because of my pregnancy. The letter, the fallout with my parents, the pregnancy, and leaving the team was too much to handle. When my mother came to visit me she…tried to get me to abort the baby. I refused to because I didn't believe in killing an innocent life. You know my mother tried to pay me five hundred dollars to terminate the pregnancy."

"Oh my goodness Kim I'm so sorry," Tommy sighed as he embraced her, "If I only knew then I would have been there to help you through. I can't believe your mother would try to pay you off to terminate the pregnancy and losing your spot on the team because of that."

"Thankfully despite losing my spot Coach Gunthler let me finish off the rest of my contract doing some assistant work for the games," Kim continued, "It helped pay for my doctor's appointments but without any help I knew I would have difficultly trying to provide for her. I wanted to tell you so badly but you were still back in Angel Grove and if our enemies found out about Louise, then she would be in greater danger. I couldn't put either your life or Louise's in any danger. Writing the letter was also the worst thing I've done next to the whole adoption ordeal. During the last week before my due date I went to see Ellie at the adoption agency to consider putting our daughter up. I was hesitant at first…but it was the only option I had. Three weeks after I gave Louise over to Ellie at the agency, I packed up and left Miami and I haven't been back since."

"I promise you Beautiful that everything will be fine. We'll find Louise wherever she is. We're not going to stop our search and I know we're not going to leave Miami without knowing the whereabouts of our daughter. Do you ever miss coming back?"

"I've never dreamed…in my life ever facing my past and the mistakes I made. Tommy…I just want to get this over with okay?"

"Sure thing Beautiful," Tommy smiled as he led his family out of the luggage claim.

Tommy and Kimberly checked into a motel near downtown Miami. They spent about the first three days sightseeing with their kids. The next day they decided to at least head to the beach with Courtney and Ben for a swim before heading to the Adoption Agency to see Ellie Fowler, Hayley's cousin. Kim was sitting on the sands watching a sleeping Ben and spying at Tommy playing with Courtney. Kim was picturing what life would have been like spending a day at the beach with her whole entire family, but it wasn't complete. There was still one person missing…Louise. Kim began to think back days after putting up Louise for adoption in particular her decision to leave Florida.

_**FLASHBACK- Six Years Ago (Kim's apartment)**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?" her roommate Lacey asked.**_

"_**It's been over a week since I put up Louise for adoption," Kim sighed, "Being here reminds me of everything I wanted to pursue in my life. My dreams of competing in the Pan Global Games are finished the minute I found out I was pregnant. The letter I wrote to Tommy was even painful, being disowned by my parents was heartbreaking and Louise…giving her up was the hardest thing and yet the biggest regret in my life."**_

"_**Look we'll help you get through this," Lacey added patting Kim on the back, "You're my friend and I'll help you see through this. I know it must have been hard giving up your daughter but I know why you did and I understand."**_

"_**I gave her up…without even giving Tommy the chance to meet his daughter. He'll never know what she was like, how she looked like or what she will become. It is my fault that I made Tommy believe that I fell for someone else in that letter I wrote. I made up lies in that letter to cover up the real truth."**_

"_**The truth behind the letter was Louise wasn't it?" Lacey asked.**_

"_**He doesn't even know…he has a daughter that exist," Kim sighed, "And that…for the benefit to give her a better life I put her up for adoption."**_

"_**What happens now?"**_

"_**Lacey…I can't stay here in Florida any longer," Kim replied, "I came here almost a year ago to pursue a dream, instead I come here to find heartache and regret. I know there's nothing left for me here. I got no dream to pursue anymore and a lifetime of regret to follow with it. All I know about Florida now is it's nothing but a city of broken dreams and heartache. Lacey…I'm going to turn in my two weeks notice to Coach Gunthler and then I'm leaving Florida."**_

"_**Kimberly where will you go?" Lacey asked completely shocked.**_

"_**I don't know," Kim sighed, "It's my final decision. I rather be anywhere but here right now. I know I got no one to turn to right now but I think I can manage on my own. I just need to get away from Florida as soon as possible. As long as I stay here it will just remind of how much I lost here. Do you understand Lacey?"**_

"_**I know Kimberly," Lacey answered, "So…when will you leave?"**_

"_**As soon as my two weeks are up," Kim replied, "I'm leaving Florida…and I wouldn't dare looking to come back here unless I have to."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy!" Courtney smiled running up to Kim and Ben, "Come play with us!"

"Hey Courtney are you having fun?" Kim smiled at her daughter snapping out of her daydream, "Hey Handsome!"

"Okay sweetie let's give mommy some breathing space okay?" Tommy replied, "Hey Beautiful is everything alright?"

"Huh it's nothing I was just thinking about the time I talked to my roommate Lacey about my resignation from the team," Kim replied, "It happened about a week after I was discharged from the hospital. It was…when I decided to leave Florida to get away."

"Hey it's alright we'll get through this," Tommy assured her, "Once we find Louise then everything will be alright."

"Do you promise Tommy?" Kim asked, "That everything will be alright?"

"Would I lie to you Beautiful?"

"I know you wouldn't," Kim replied, "But I'm worried of giving up your hopes of meeting your first born daughter."

"If that might be the case…then we'll get through this together okay?" Tommy replied, "We know that we didn't go down without a fight okay?"

"Yeah let's go we don't want to be late for our appointment with Ellie," Kim said.

Later on that afternoon, Tommy and Kimberly arrived at the Adoption Agency to meet up with Hayley's cousin, Ellie. Kim luckily kept in contact with her former roommate Lacey and asked her to watch Courtney and Ben. The two of them talked to Ellie before arriving at the Adoption Agency on the phone. Although she was a bit hesitant to the concerns of obtaining info about Louise, Ellie was reluctant to meet with them. They entered the Agency and approached the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes we're here to see Ellie Fowler," Kimberly replied, "My name is Kimberly Oliver and this is my husband Tommy Oliver."

"Oh yeah the Oliver couple," the receptionist replied, "Ellie will be with you shortly. You can take a seat in the lobby till she's ready."

"Thank you," Tommy replied holding Kim's hand, "C'mon Kim let's wait." A woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties appeared at the front with hazel eyes and long blonde hair. Tommy and Kim assumed that must be Ellie.

"Tommy and Kimberly Oliver," Ellie Fowler replied, "Hi I'm Ellie Fowler. My cousin Hayley gave me the updates of your visit to Miami. C'mon we'll step into my office. Huh Liz if anyone calls for me just take a message and tell them to call back in an hour."

"Sure thing Ellie," the receptionist replied. The two of them stepped into Ellie's office and took a seat while Ellie sat at her desk.

"So Miss Hart it's been six years since we last met," Ellie replied, "I see that a lot of things have chanced since then."

"Actually I'm married now," Kim replied, "This is my husband, Tommy Oliver."

"My cousin talks about you Tommy," Ellie added, "You went to MIT with Hayley and I bet you might have met Kimberly in college. Hayley sent me the wedding photos. Congratulations."

"Thank you," the two replied, "We appreciate it."

"Ellie…Tommy here is actually Louise's biological father," Kim said, "I told him about Louise and the whole thing with the adoption. That's why…we're here."

"Oh I might known," Ellie said, "This is about Louise. Hayley filled me in on the details…you want to find your daughter don't you?"

"Isn't that is why we're here in Florida," Tommy replied, "I didn't have any knowledge about Louise two weeks ago or the fact that she is my daughter. Despite the fact I found out about the adoption six years later…Kimberly and I decided that we want to know about the whereabouts of our daughter."

"Look Ellie I know that when I signed the papers six years ago it was a Legal Adoption Contract stating that I don't have any rights as a parent anymore," Kim added, "But since I sighed it without Tommy's consent, is there a possibility that Tommy's rights as Louise's father still applicable?"

"The contract stated that you signed away any rights you had as a parent or the chances of regaining custody back," Ellie stated, "Unless otherwise the contract will be overturned. The question of your husband's parental rights to reclaim the child is still the question. Legally, when you signed the contract to put your daughter up for adoption Kimberly…there was also a chance you might have signed both your rights and Tommy's rights since he had no knowledge of your daughter's existence back then."

"We're not here to fight for custody back for Louise," Tommy replied, "We're fully aware of the fact that there is a question that the both of us no longer have any rights as parents to her but that's why we're not here."

"Then what is the real reason you're here?" Ellie asked.

"We just want to know…about the whereabouts of our daughter," Kimberly answered, "Ellie I know we can't get Louise back because she was legally adopted, we just want to know where is she or who adopted her."

"I haven't dealt with your daughter nor the adoptive parents in over 6 years," Ellie said, "I know for a fact that according to our records Louise was adopted by a couple that lived here somewhere in downtown Miami about three days after. That is all I know to my understanding of the record but they haven't dealt with the Agency for over 6 years. They still might be at the same address but I'm not sure."

"Do you think you can give it to us?" Tommy asked.

"This is actually considered illegal to be giving out information about the whereabouts of your daughter because the adoptive parents will file a complaint with the authorities," Ellie said.

"We just want to know if our daughter is doing alright," Kim begged, "Do you know the name of the couple that adopted Louise?"

"According to the file the last name stated on the adoption form was Healy," Ellie added, "But there are about twenty-two residences of the Downtown Miami area with the last name Healy. Wait here we go I got something. The name of the adopted parents are Jeff and Mel Healy."

"What were they like?" Kim asked.

"About in their thirties I believe," Ellie added, "The husband works as an instructor for recreational sports and the wife is a paralegal at some firm. They make a pretty high paying income. The reason they adopted Louise was because the wife was infertile to conceive a child so adoption was their only solution. When I did my first three month reviews of the couple and Louise's living situation it was actually well. The couple that adopted your daughter are happy with her and they love her. At one point they asked about Louise's biological parents but I know for your own safety I wasn't able to release any information about the two of you to the adoptive parents."

"That seems a bit easy," Tommy replied, "Do you think you can give us the address?"

"Here it is," Ellie replied giving the address, "Remember…be careful because the adoptive parents don't have any knowledge of the two of you being Louise's biological parents will make them hostile to think you want to regain custody. I suggest you reconsider or maybe think about heading there."

"We already made our decision," Kim sighed, "It was made six years ago…all we just want to know is if our daughter is happy."

"I understand," Ellie smiled, "Good luck to the both of you. I hope everything works out."

"Thank you for your help," the two of them replied as they left, "We'll tell Hayley hi for you."

Moments later Tommy and Kimberly got into the taxi cab and drove to the Downtown Miami area to finally see their daughter for the first time in six years. It took about a twenty to thirty minutes to drive there. There was a lot of anxiety for the two of them at the moment. They pulled up into the street and house that Ellie gave. The two of them got up and stepped onto the front poach and knocked on the door. A minute later, an elderly woman answered.

"Huh can I help you?" the old woman asked.

"Huh yeah I was wondering…if the Healys lived here?" Kim asked.

"Oh I'm sorry dear I don't know anyone with the name Healy," the old woman replied.

"Is this 426 Royal Road?" Tommy asked.

"Of course this is 426 Royal Road," the lady answered, "Why do you asked?"

"We were told that Jeff and Mel Healy lived here," Kim replied, "Are they the residence of this household madam?"

"Oh…you mean the previous owners of this house," the lady replied, "I've been living here for over 3 years now. The last residence of this household moved away over 3 years ago. I only met them to finalize the deal to the house. The last I heard about them was they moved out west somewhere I don't know where but the wife was offered a new job."

"Are you saying…that Jeff and Mel Healy don't live here anymore?" Tommy asked completely shocked, "They moved away?"

"That they did," the lady replied, "Was there a particular reason you're looking for them?"

"Huh no madam," Kim sighed as she was about to breakdown, "It's nothing…personal. Sorry for the disturbance. Have a nice day." After they left the house, Tommy and Kimberly went back into the taxi cab completely devastated especially Kimberly. It was heartbreaking again to come back to Miami and to discover that their daughter was gone…once again. After they picked up Courtney and Ben, they returned to their hotel:

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking _

_When you fall everyone sins _

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_With the life held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_These hands are meant to hold"_

"Kim," Tommy replied giving his wife a hug, "C'mon don't worry it's not the end of the world."

"We just flew down here…to find nothing," Kim sighed, "I come back down here after six years and I'm just left with what I left behind…heartbreak and regret. She's gone once again from our lives Tommy."

"I promise you we'll find her we'll just start all over again," Tommy replied, "I can't believe she wasn't here. I wish…I could have seen her again."

"Me too Handsome," Kim sighed, "I wish…we have gotten the chance to see her again. I guess we just hit another dead end road and we hit it hard. I can't stand this anymore Tommy! Why don't we just give up now while we still have a chance?" Tommy was heartbroken to hear his wife talking about giving up their search. Now he regretted ever bringing up the idea to find their daughter after coming down to Miami. Listening to the radio made the two of them think:

"_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_Move along"_

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely _

_Could be a night when your life ends _

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving _

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold _

_Your hands are mine to hold"_

"What…do you want to do now?" Tommy asked as the two of them sat on the bed while their kids were playing, "I don't want to give our hopes up of finding Louise at the cost of putting ourselves and our kids in so much grief. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place to you Beautiful if it meant coming back to Florida. Our friends warned us of the consequences of going on with this search. I want to be strong for you…but how can I when I'm not?"

"How can you say that?" Kim asked, "If it weren't for your support I don't know how could I have this much courage to come back down here alone? We took a chance together to come down here and find our daughter only to hit another dead end. We're in this together remember? I know you're strong and you were strong enough to stand the truth of what I did and stand by me. Knowing if I told someone about that…they would have just left me."

"We'll never know how she looks like now or what she'll become," Tommy sighed, "But all we got left is the hope of knowing she'll be happy and successful in her life. I wish I could see what she has become now."

"Me too Handsome," Kim sighed, "But remember we brought her into this world to make a difference and live her life to the fullest. Whoever is raising her or wherever she is she'll have people who will stand by here. I wish…we were the ones there to see her fulfilling her lifelong dreams and goals. Remember, we're in this together okay?"

"Yeah we're in this together Beautiful," Tommy smiled, "No matter where is she or whether or not we're no longer Louise's parents…she'll always be our daughter no matter what."

"You're right," Kim said, "Tommy…I don't want to hit anymore dead ends in this search. We know that she's happy wherever she is. Ellie assured us she's happy wherever she is right now with the Healys. We did come here to accomplish one thing?"

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

"To know…that our daughter is alright," Kim replied, "Wherever she maybe right now."

"_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through _

_Move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong we move along _

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on) _

_When everything is wrong, we move along _

_Along, along, along"_

"I guess you're right," Tommy slowly replied, "We know…Louise is alright with the Healys like what we wanted to know. Maybe we should just let it be for now."

"So what do you we do now?" Kim asked, "Do we stop and let things be for now?"

"We still have Courtney and Ben to think about," Tommy added, "They still need their parents to keep them in line. We're thankful for those two right?"

"Yeah we still have to look after Courtney and Ben," Kim replied as the two of them held their two other children in their laps, "They need us to be there for them. Tommy, let's go home and just move on with our lives. I know Louise maybe our daughter but she's already getting on with her life now."

"I guess we can do that," Tommy replied, "I guess coming to Miami meant hitting dead ends and making choices then?"

"Yeah Louise is happy wherever she is Tommy," Kim assured her husband, "We can leave it at that right now. One day…maybe we'll see her again. We promise each other that."

"_When all you got to keep is strong _

_Move along, move along like I know you do _

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through"_

The next day, Tommy and Kimberly took the kids and left Miami to head back home to Reefside. The search for Louise in Miami left them hitting another dead end but also with the assurance of knowing that their daughter was happy with her new life wherever she. For now they needed to stop for awhile and focus on raising Courtney and Ben. Once again…Louise was gone out of their life. Maybe one day, Tommy and Kim would see her again, just maybe.

**(Author's Notes:**_ Okay that's the end of another chapter. The song featured in this chapter is "Move Along" by The All American Rejects so I don't own it. The next chapter will actually get interested. Jason and Kat will be introduced in the next chapter. Keep on reading and send in those reviews.)_


	4. Return of an Old Friend

**Chapter Four: Return of an Old Friend**

About a month after the trip to Miami, Tommy and Kimberly decided it was best to let things be and stop searching for Louise. What matter to the both of them was focusing on raising Courtney and Ben. September came by and it was back to school. Unfortunately it was another year of keeping the new line of teenagers out of trouble, especially the likes of Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Fernedenez. Another year with these teens meant more headaches for Tommy and Kimberly. It was hard living the double life of mentoring new teens and raising two children.

"Do. O, you still haven't talked about your vacation in Florida," Conner replied, "Yeah we want details. Did you find your long lost daughter? How did she look like? Does she know you and Mrs. Oliver are her parents?"

"What was her reaction when she saw you?" Ethan asked.

"Did she look scared?" Trent asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing happened okay so you three stop nagging me?" Tommy snapped, "For your information nothing happened in Florida alright? Just because you three winded up serving detention with me doesn't mean you guys can play twenty questions with me! Kim and I thought it would be best to just stop for awhile…for the sake of Courtney and Ben. We know Louise maybe our daughter, but we realized that we must stay out her life. We made the mistake of giving her up but it was to make sure she had a better life."

"Dr. Oliver I'm sorry to hear about that," Conner said, "I should be more considerate about you and Mrs. Oliver's feelings. I know it must have hurt flying down to Miami and finding nothing. You were so determined to find a daughter you didn't know about why stop now?"

"Trust me guys you'll understand one day when you become parents," Tommy sighed, "The choices you make will affect the upbringing of your children one day. What becomes your first priority in life is the wellbeing of your kids. If I was there six years ago by Kim's side the day Louise was born and put in a position like Kim's…then sometimes you learn about doing the right thing to ensure your child's future even if the choices we make are hard."

Ethan looked at the clock and saw that their detention time was up. "Dr. O it's after 4pm."

"Yeah I guess time is up then," Tommy replied, "So you guys are dismissed then?"

"I'm meeting Kira at the Cyberchase after she's done her volunteer work," Trent said, "You two coming?"

"Sure thing dude," Ethan and Conner replied as the guys left, "Later Dr. O!"

Minutes after the guys left, Tommy was packing up the rest of his stuff. He was going to pick up Courtney and Ben from his mother's place. Kimberly was at the community center tending to the local daycare groups. As he was walking to his jeep he was suddenly approached by a young boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair. He looked to be about 6 years old.

"Is it true that you used to go to Angel Grove High with my dad?" the boy asked, "By all the stories he told me about Tommy Oliver I say you look a bit taller in person."

"And how does your father know about me when I don't even know your name?" he asked.

"After six years of stories I told my son about my best friend in high school I say you're still forgetful and tardy as you are to remember…old friends," the man replied coming behind the boy, "See I told you Liam that your Uncle Tommy maybe the greatest martial artist back then, but he's still tardy and forget as he is."

Tommy smiled as he was greeted by Jason Scott, his best friend and the original Red Ranger.

He took Jason and Liam down at the park near the community center after picking up Courtney and Ben from his mother's place. The two spent hours talking while Tommy waited till it was time to pick up Kimberly from the Reefside Community Center.

"It's good to see you again…old friend," Tommy smiled as the two friends shook hands and embraced, "What brings you to Reefside?"

"Kat and I moved down here about a few weeks ago with the kids," Jason explained, "I was offered a dojo to head up here after one of my business partners died in a car accident. It's been about 7 months since the accident. I inherited the business as the next person in line and one of the dojo were located here in Reefside. Kat and I packed up and moved from San Antonio with our three kids. This one here is my eldest…my first born son Liam Mark Scott."

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Tommy," Liam smiled, "My dad has told me so much about you and Aunt Kimberly."

"Hold up a minute!" Tommy replied, "I thought Liam was your only kid from what I heard the last time. How many kids do you and Kat have now?"

"Well…Kat and I have a pair ofseven monthold twins," Jason added, "A boy and a girl named Keira and Darren. Kat was going through a period where she thought she became infertile after suffering a miscarriage a few years back. Kat and I had our tough periods but we held strong and hope that one day we had another kid. Kat loves our kids to death and when she discovered she was having Keira and Darren she was surprised. Right now she's at the doctor's for the twins' monthly check up. I got to meet up later with her after she swings by the Community Center. How are things with you and Kimberly?"

"So far so good," Tommy replied, "Kimberly and I have been doing great with our kids Courtney and Ben. Courtney is three now and Ben is one year old now. But just like you and Kat…we had our hard times too, in particular with the fact that Kim told me something that she kept from me before we got married."

"And what secret did my little sis keep?"

"Kim and I…had a daughter before Courtney and Ben was born. Basically Kim was 17 at the time and she gave up our daughter for adoption. Kimberly named the baby Louise but she hardly has any memory of what our daughter looked like. I never knew about her existence until the day of Ben's party she suddenly revealed it. The letter she wrote to me in Florida back in high school…Louise was the reason she wrote the letter. The pregnancy and the adoption were the reasons behind the letter. It broke Kim's heart to give up Louise after she was disowned by her parents for getting pregnant and losing her spot on the Pan Global Team."

"Kim…never told me she was pregnant when I last visited her six years ago in Florida," Jason sighed, "It must have been hard on Kim to deal with that. To find out six years later about your daughter…it must have been devastating. I wish I knew then I could have helped her cope with this."

"I keep telling myself the same thing everyday since I first found out bro. I should be angry with her for keeping Louise a secret but apart of me is to blame for putting Kim in the position for giving her up. As much as she wanted to keep our daughter…she knew it would be hard to cope raising a baby. Kim and I started this search for Louise against everyone's objection to the idea. Last month we went down to Miami to obtain information about the whereabouts of our daughter…but we found nothing and we discovered that the adopted parents moved away a few years ago from Miami to somewhere else. Till this day I wonder if I ever met my daughter I wonder what she was like? What will become of her now? Afterwards Kim and I decided it was for the best to let things be what they are for now and focus on Courtney and Ben. I would like to meet Louise one day but we know she's happy wherever she is right now."

"When are we picking up mommy?" Courtney asked, "I want to see mommy!"

"I know but we got to wait till 5:30pm for mommy to finish okay?" Tommy replied.

"You're still a good father Tommy to Courtney and Ben," Jason replied, "Hearing your story about your daughter you never knew about till now shows that you and Kim thought what was best for your kids. I assure that even if the others didn't support the two of you searching for your first born I would have. I could have helped you guys out and so would Kat. To us, you and Kim are our best friends and we would stand by any decision you guys made. I bet you two had the idea of trying to see if there was a chance to regain custody of your daughter from the adoptive parents. The others must have told you the two of you didn't stand a chance because it was a legal adoption contract Kim entered. I know you two made the decision to stop for now for the search for your first born daughter to focus on raising Courtney and Ben…but you shouldn't stop your search. However, it's your decision so I wouldn't stand in your way. I just want to see my two best friends happy."

"Thanks bro I'm glad your back," Tommy smiled, "Kim and I right now are already happy as it is. Shoot look at time fly…it's almost 5:30pm I got to pick up the wife from the Reefside Community Center."

"You're heading down there too?" Jason asked, "Kat is supposed to meet up with me there. We have to pick a girl we're taking care of from there. We had to put her in one of those after school daycare groups for social interaction. I had Liam with me today. I really don't know the way do you mind if I follow in your car?"

"Sure thing just let me get the kids in the car," Tommy replied as he strapped the kids down in their car seats while Jason got Liam and put him in his seat.

"Are we going to see mommy now?" Liam asked his father.

"Yeah and we're going to pick up your brother and sister too," Jason replied.

"Are you ready Jason?"

"Just lead the way," Jason replied as the two drove off.

_Reefside Community Center…_

Meanwhile at the Reefside Community Center, Kimberly was getting the kids involved in some recreational activities. Kira was there to assist since she did volunteer work with Kim. The kids seemed to be enjoying herself and Kim even asked Trent to "volunteer assisting them" after he showed up to pick up his girlfriend. The kids loved the activities that were laid out before them. While Trent was supervising the children, Kira and Kimberly were drawn to the attention of one of the kids sitting alone in the corner.

"Mrs. Oliver we seem to have a little situation here," Kira said as she pointed to a little girl six years old sitting in the corner, "She's been there since recreational time started. She looks a bit sad for some reason."

"Here let me go talk to her and try to get her to joy in," Kim offered, "Do you mind helping your boyfriend supervise? I think he might have his hands full."

"Hey you give that kid back his ball!" they heard Trent yelling at one of the kids.

"Sure thing I bet Trent doesn't have a clue how to deal with children," Kira laughed.

"Thanks," Kim replied, "I'll see what's up with the girl." Kim walked toward the corner where the little girl was sitting. She had long camel brown hair and she was wearing an orange bandanna on her head. The girl was wearing a beige capris pants and an orange tank top.

"Hey cutie," Kim greeted the girl, "Why is a little adorable little girl like you sitting all by herself in the corner? Don't you want to play with the other children?" There was something about the little girl that drew Kimberly's attention to try to comfort the girl. She wanted to help her out and her parental instincts began to kick in.

"I…can't because I'm new and I don't know anybody here," the girl sighed, "I don't have any friends I know of."

"I'm sure that the other kids would want to play with you," Kim smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

"My name is Lulu," the girl smiled at Kim, "You're a really nice lady. Can you sit with me until I get picked up? They told they come at around 5:30pm."

"Okay then I'll sit with you Lulu," Kim smiled, "My name is Kimberly Oliver. I see you're a pretty shy little girl Lulu. I'll sit with you if you promise me one thing?"

"Alright," Lulu replied, "What is it?"

"Next time…try to play with the other kids," Kim asked, "It helps to make friends because everyone here is friends. Promise me that Lulu okay?"

"I promise I will. We just moved here from San Antonio Texas. I'm living with my daddy's friend's family and their three kids. Daddy's friend owns a karate school here so we moved down here a few weeks ago."

"What happen to your parents Lulu?" Kim asked.

"They said that mommy and daddy are in heaven with God," Lulu replied, "It's been seven months. I miss them everyday and I wish I was still in San Antonio with mommy and daddy. But they're in heaven right now." Kim felt sympathy for Lulu as she realized that Lulu was an orphan and that her parents died. She was now living with her father's friend's family in Reefside. It must have been hard for Lulu to lose her parents at such a young age.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Kim said as she patted Lulu on the shoulder, "I know it's hard and you miss your mommy and daddy. Just remember that they will be with you no matter what because they're watching over you."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver," Lulu smiled as she got up and ran towards a woman, "There she is!" Kimberly was surprised when Lulu ran over to her the woman who turned out to be her old friend Katherine Hillard Scott.

"How is it going Lulu? Are you ready to go?" Kat replied as she saw Kim, "Kimberly?"

"Oh my goodness Katherine," Kim smiled as the two friends hugged, "What are you doing here? Who are these two little cuties in the stroller?"

"These two are fraternal twins here," Kat smiled at the two toddlers in the stroller, "This is Keira Elizabeth Scott and Darren Grant Scott. I just came to pick up Lulu from daycare. Jason had to run some errands and he has our son Liam with us."

"So I see you guys are living in Reefside now?" Kim asked, "So I guess you and Jason must be Lulu's foster family then?"

"Technically yes," Kat replied, "Jason and I had to take care of her after her parents died in a car accident seven months ago. Her father was Jason's business partner at the dojo they ran in San Antonio."

"I see," Kimberly replied as Tommy came in with Courtney and Ben, "Hey Handsome you're right on time!"

"Hey Beautiful are you ready to go?" Tommy asked giving his wife a kiss, "Oh my goodness Kat what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to pick up Lulu here," Kat smiled pointing to the six year girl.

"Well I guess you're husband is outside waiting for you with Liam," Tommy smiled.

"I assume that you met up with Jason earlier," Kat smiled as Jason and Liam came, "Well you're on time Jason Scott to pick up your wife and your kids."

"C'mon give me a break Kitty Kat," Jason smiled, "How's it going Lulu?"

"It's going good," Lulu smiled, "Do you all know each other?"

"We all used to be friends in high school," Tommy smiled at the little girl. He was getting a weird sensation from Lulu looking at her as if he saw her before, "My name is Tommy Oliver."

"Nice to meet you," Lulu smiled shaking his hand.

"Hey I got an idea," Kim replied, "Why don't we take the kids out for dinner tonight and the four of us can catch up on old times. What do you two say?"

"I say that's a great idea," Jason and Kat smiled, "Do you know any good places?"

"We know of one place," Tommy and Kim replied, "Just follow us." With that, the four friends left the Reefside Community Center and headed off to have dinner with their children in toll.


	5. Catching Up and Recalling Hard Times

**Chapter Five: Catching Up and Recalling Hard Times**

After having dinner that night, Tommy and Kimberly brought Jason and Kat back to their house to show them their home. They even took them into the basement where the headquarters of the Dino Thunder Rangers were based in. Jason and Kat found it not yet surprising that Tommy and Kim were involved in Ranger Duty again. After giving them the complete rundown of Conner, Trent, Kira and Ethan as Power Rangers and the two of them coming out of retirement to become Rangers again, the four of them hung out in the basement catching up on old times.

"So Tommy got his PhD in Paleontology and Kimberly is now a gym teacher?" Jason asked.

"The ironic thing about this honey is the two of them work together at Reefside High," Kat added, "I'm surprised to see that Tommy is a science teacher. Jason and I thought you would open up your own dojo or something but it was obvious that Kim is still doing gymnastic."

"What about you two?" Kim asked, "I know that Jason is opening up the dojo what about Katherine? Are you still dancing?"

"Actually I am," Kat smiled, "I was offered to open up a dance studio here in Reefside. Jason and I have been married for over six years. Actually it was more like we eloped while I was studying dancing in London."

"You two eloped in London?" Tommy asked.

"Kat and I have been dating since she was pregnant with Liam," Jason added, "Kat left Angel Grove a year earlier and finished her last year of high school in London. I followed her to London and decided to finish up my year too there. Hey we were young and in love and my parents thought I lost my mind after pulling out of the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. I stayed with the Hillards while they were living up in London. The night of the Hillards' dinner party was when Kat and I first slept together. Unfortunately it got her pregnant as a teenager and the two of us decided to raise the baby together. We were worried that Liam was going to be born out of wedlock so one night Kat and I eloped to Essex and got married."

"How did you explain this to your parents?" Kim asked out of curiosity, "I mean you were in the same position as me when I was pregnant with my first born daughter but I made a heartbreaking decision to give her up for adoption. How did you and Jason cope with Liam? How did explain the marriage to your parents?"

"My parents flipped out at first but they accepted the fact that I married the girl I loved and that I was going to start a family with her…despite being teenagers," Jason said holding Kat's hand, "Liam changed our lives the day he was born. Both of us continued our studies until we left London and moved out to San Antonio. The rest afterwards consisted of meeting up with Jefferson and going into partnership with him at the dojo in San Antonio."

"I see a lot has changed in the last six years," Tommy added, "Do you two still talk to the others?"

"Well the last I heard from Rocky was he was he has a daughter named Bianca. He's enjoying life as a single father," Kat added, "I heard that Billy and Trini are married and still living up in Angel Grove with their kids. Adam and Tanya have a son named Spencer. Zack and Angela are married with their kids and Aisha is still working as a veterinarian up at Stone Canyon. She's still single."

"Yeah everyone is together except for Rocky and Aisha," Kim replied, "Rocky decided it was best to layoff dating for awhile and focus on raising Bianca. He still never talks about Bianca's mother knowing that it was Shauna Henderson he got pregnant. Aisha's career keeps her busy too much these days to consider dating."

"I like your place Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," Lulu smiled as she was playing with Courtney, "Your daughter and son are really cute. I like Courtney and Ben. Jason, Kat did you really go to school with Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

"Hey Lulu you can call them Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly," Kat smiled as she patted the little girl on the back, "Besides, your part of our family now okay? Tommy and Kim are also family too okay? As for your answer to your question earlier, we did all go to school together."

"Alright then," Lulu smiled, "Is it okay if I play over at Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim's place anytime I want?"

"Sure thing kiddo," Jason smiled, "You kids can come here anytime if that is okay with Tommy and Kim?"

"You guys are always welcomed here," Tommy smiled as Kim and him were intrigued by her presence, "So…Jason, Kat how did you end up with Lulu? I thought she was your daughter at first. But when I heard that she was a foster child I thought otherwise."

"As I said earlier, Lulu's father Jefferson used to be a good friend of mine," Jason sighed, "He was the one that was my business partner at the dojo in San Antonio. We were planning for over a year to open a dojo up in California. Jefferson and his wife Melanie moved to San Antonio about 3 years ago from the east coast. We were good neighbors and we used to babysit Lulu everyday after school. Liam and Lulu have been friends since kindergarten. About seven months Melanie and Jefferson were attending a dinner party downtown. They were driving home one night when their car got cutoff by a drunk driver. The impact caused their car to slam into the guardrail from the police told us. Jefferson was instantly killed at impact while Melanie died 5 hours later at the hospital."

"It was terrible for Lulu to deal with the death of her parents," Kat added, "Social Service put her under our care as foster parents since they didn't have any other family in the area. Lulu had a hard time to adjust living with us and she still does…sometimes she just sits all day in the living room playing piano and practicing her gymnastic routine in the backyard. She kept quiet the first few weeks and we really didn't talk to anyone much. Every night Jason and I would always hear her play Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserable on the piano. She told us her mother would sing her that song every night before she went to bed."

"Lulu must have been loved her parents a lot," Kim replied, "It must have been hard for Lulu to cope with the death of her parents for the last seven months."

"Trust me it was hard for her," Jason sighed, "Jefferson and Melanie's funeral that day changed for us. Social Services spoke to us and requested to take Lulu in. I really didn't know much about Jefferson and Melanie's family history, but they told us that Kat and I were the next of kin to look after the girl. Those two didn't like talking about their family history nor revealing much to Lulu about it."

"Oh no Ben needs a diaper change," Kim replied as she picked up her son, "Oh what's wrong little guy? Don't worry mommy and daddy are here. Tommy would you mind helping me?"

"Sure thing Beautiful," Tommy smiled as the two went upstairs, "Do you guys mind excusing us for a minute? Kim and I just need to head to the nursery to change Ben. Can you watch Courtney for a minute?"

"No problem just take your time," Kat and Jason replied, "We'll watch Courtney."

"You still think about that day at the Healy's funeral?" Kat asked her husband, "Life is full of surprises isn't it?"

"Yeah you remember when we first broke the news to Lulu about living with us?"

"I remember Social Services put her under our care Jason. She was still sad and quiet the day of the funeral. Your eulogy was nice and then you had the deeds to the dojo handed over to you in the Jefferson's will."

"We got more than that Kitty Kat," Jason sighed as he recalled the day that Lulu was put in their foster care.

_**FLASHBACK: 7 months ago (San Antonio)**_

"_**Thank you very much for your co-operation Mr. and Mrs. Scott," the social worker replied, "It is such a tragic time for Louise to deal with the death of her parents. I know that you two were very close with the Healys that's why I believed they would trust you with the care of their daughter. We arranged for her to talk to a therapist to help her cope with everything that is happening. Listen it's going to take some time for Louise to adjust so please…try to be gentle with the girl."**_

"_**We sure will," Kat and Jason replied, "We promise to take good care of Louise." **_

_**As the social worker left, Kat and Jason spotted Louise standing at the newly dug gravesite of her parents. It's been over two hours since the funeral ended and Jefferson and Melanie Healy were laid to rest. The young little girl looked sad standing over at the gravesite. Now that Social Services had put Louise in their care, Jason and Kat now had to begin trying to help Louise Healy cope with the new life ahead of her.**_

"**_Should we go talk to her Jason?" Kat asked her husband, "I mean…she's now our foster daughter. Jeff and Mel left us to take care of her now."_**

"_**I know…but she hardly doesn't even know us well enough," Jason sighed, "But we are her family now. C'mon let's try to talk to her." The two of them approached Louise at as she just stared at the tombstones.**_

"_**Hey Louise…how are you holding up?" Kat asked as she patted her, "I know you miss your mommy and daddy. Even if they are in heaven right now with the angels and God, they'll always be watching over you. Remember that your parents will always be with you in your heart."**_

"_**I miss them," Louise sighed, "Will I ever see them again?"**_

"_**Of course you will," Jason assured her, "One day you guys will be together again."**_

"**_What's going to happen to me now?" Louise asked, "I'm never going to hear daddy call me Lulu or mommy sing to me every night. I'm never to hear mommy playing the piano or going to see daddy at the dojo. They're in heaven right now and I'm still here. I'm all alone."_**

"**_You're not alone and you'll always have the memories of your mommy and daddy with you," Kat added, "We promise you Louise you'll never be alone."_**

"_**Where will I go now?" she asked.**_

"**_Social Services asked us…to look after you from now on," Jason smiled, "You're going to live with Kat and I at our home. You see you do have people who will take care of you. We promise you Louise that we will treat you like you're part of the family. We promised on behalf of your mommy and daddy to take care of you. I know that you're going through some hard times but we want to assure that no one is going to take the place of your parents okay?"_**

"_**Does that mean I have to call you mommy and daddy then?" Louise asked.**_

"_**Whatever suits you," Jason said, "We're here to help you and I know it's going to be weird and different from now on. Kat and I promise that we'll try to make life as normal as possible. If you need we'll always be there for you. You don't have to think of us as your new parents…just think of us as caregivers okay?"**_

"_**Do…you really want me to live with you?" Louise asked, "Or it is because you were asked by those grownup people to look after me?"**_

"_**Oh sweetie that's not true," Kat assured, "Jason and I don't think of you as a burden but we care about you a lot. We've openly agreed to Social Services on taking you in…only if you let us?"**_

"_**I would…like that," Louise slowly smiled, "Promise you'll look after me?"**_

"_**We promise we would," Jason smiled as took her hand, "Welcome to the family."**_

"_**Daddy used to call me Lulu for short," Louise said, "Can you call me Lulu?"**_

"_**Whatever you want," Kat said, "Is there anything else?"**_

"**_Please don't go yet…I want to stay a little bit longer," Louise said, "Can you stay with me a little longer? I just want to say goodbye to mommy and daddy. Kat, Jason thank you so much. I feel a little better now…but I still miss mommy and daddy. Will I be always sad?"_**

"_**Just give it some time okay?" Jason said, "Time can only tell what happens next. I guess we can stay here for as long as you want. We'll leave when you're ready."**_

_**They stood a few more moments at the gravesite with Louise. A lot was changing for the little girl. She was very young and going through a traumatic time dealing with the death of her parents and now living with Jason and Kat. For the two of them, the easy part was over agreeing to letting Louise live with them, the weeks ahead included the healing process and trying to get life back to normal for Louise. She stood by the grave and she began to sing what her mother used to sing to her at night. Louise started singing "Castle on a Cloud."**_

"**_There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud," Louise sings, "There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud."_**

"_**There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says I love you very much," Louise continued singing, "I know a place where no one's lost. I know where no one cries. Crying at all not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I see that Louise is now healing right now," Jason replied, "Look at her now. Thanks to the two of us she's at least at peace. She's been part of our family for seven months now."

"I know hun," Kat smiled giving her husband a kiss, "I'm beginning to fall in love with her. Do you ever consider…actually permanently making her part of our family?"

"You mean Louise?" Jason asked surprised, "I've…never thought of adopting her. We already got Liam, and the twins to deal. It's another big step…but let's see what happens."

"I'll wait," Kat replied, "But it would be nice to adopt Louise wouldn't it?"

"The thought of another child…seems like a good idea," Jason replied, "She seems happy right now at the moment and pretty much adjusting to her new life. I promise you and our family that life in Reefside would be great."

_Upstairs: Ben's Nursery…_

Meanwhile Tommy and Kimberly were upstairs changing their son's diaper and getting Ben ready for bed. Ben was beginning to fall asleep in Tommy's arm until he was sound asleep. They placed the toddler in his crib and they began to tidy up the changing station. It was nice for them to invite Jason and Kat over to their place. It seemed like forever that they haven't seen their best friends. Jason and Kat looked happy with Liam, Keira and Darren. What surprised them was the fact that they became foster parents to Lulu. However, there was something about Lulu that they couldn't figure out. Why did it feel like Jason and Kat's foster child seemed so familiar to them?

"Well our little guy is asleep," Kim replied, "Look at him he's tuckered out isn't he?"

"Yeah he had a long day," Tommy said, "Well tomorrow is another day. C'mon why don't we head back downstairs before Courtney runs a muck in the basement?"

"Sure thing Handsome," Kim replied while fixing Ben's changing station, "It was nice to see how much a lot can change in six years. Can you believe that Jason and Kat eloped once she got pregnant with Liam? I must say that must have been some solution they had. But I'm happy for them. They're married and have three kids together. At least they're madly in love with each other just like you and me."

"Oh yeah and don't forget they're foster parents to Lulu," Tommy added, "That part pretty much surprised the both of us didn't it? I feel bad for Lulu losing her parents."

"I know it must be hard for a six year old to go through life without her parents. Tommy can I ask you something? I don't want to sound like I'm creeping you out…but I'm getting this weird feeling being around Lulu."

"What kind of feeling is that Beautiful?"

"I know we just met her today and she's only six years old…but I feel like I've seen her from somewhere but I don't know. I get this feeling like these parental instincts growing in me that I feel attached to her for some reason. How am I feeling these things for a child I don't know anything about? How about you Handsome?"

"I'm kind of feeling the same thing too," Tommy said, "When I first shook hands with Lulu it was like I felt this strange connection to her. I don't even know her just like those feelings that began surfacing when you first revealed about Louise."

"I still miss her…but she's happy wherever she is right?"

"I guess so," Tommy replied embracing her, "We promised to leave things as they were. But I assure you Kim we'll see Louise one day. But I don't know why…suddenly we're beginning to feel this attraction to Lulu."


	6. Finding an Unknown Closure

**Chapter Six: Finding an Unknown Closure**

About two months has passed since Jason and Kat reunited with Tommy and Kim in Reefside after moving. One afternoon while Kat was at work, Jason brought the kids to visit Tommy and Kimberly at their place.

"Hey Courtney is your mommy and daddy home?" Jason greeted the little girl.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Jason is here!" Courtney yelled, "You can come in now!"

"Thanks squirt," Jason replied carrying Keira and Darren while Liam and Lulu ran into the house, "Liam, Lulu go play with Courtney!"

"Okay!" Lulu replied, "Do you want to play pirates Courtney?"

"How do you play?" Courtney asked.

"We just imitate what they do in Pirates of the Caribbean," Liam added, "Lulu and I are Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Do you want to play?"

"Do I have to be the bad guy?"

"No we just pretend that we're on a pirate ship and we loot for treasure," Liam said, "Care to join in as part of our crew?"

"Let's play in the backyard!" Courtney smiled leading the two in the backyard.

"Hey Jas I see Kat left you in charge of the kids today," Tommy replied as him, Jason and Kim sat in the backyard, "How's it going?"

"Kat has a dance competition to prepare for in two weeks so she has the students preparing and practicing," Jason replied, "I'm usually closed on Saturday and Sundays so I can spend time with Kat and the kids. Liam has gotten better at his martial arts. My boy won first place at a tournament over three weeks ago. Lulu has gotten herself involved in taking music lessons. She specializes in piano and we got her enrolled in some of dance classes at Kat's school. Lulu finds it difficult to keep up with the other students."

"Does she like dancing?" Kim asked, "Or is there something else?"

"Actually there is one thing that seemed to spark interest," Jason replied looking at his six year foster daughter do a cartwheel in the backyard, "We know that Liam loves karate and soccer but Lulu is another story. She enjoys taking ballet but Kat worries that she's putting pressure on her to get involved in activities to enhance her social skills. I have this feeling she wants to pursue something besides ballet. I don't know…it's been nine months since Lulu's parents died."

"Jas you and Kat have been doing an amazing job with Lulu," Tommy said, "She's only six years old and trying to find some sense of closure in her life. You two took on a big responsibility of looking after her. I know you two have Lulu's best interest. Just ask her what she wants. The best advice I can give you two is ask what the girl wants to do."

"Hey extra curricular activities can help children develop hobbies and interests," Kim added.

"I know that," Jason replied, "Liam be careful with your brother and sister!"

"Sorry dad I didn't know!" Liam yelled, "Ahoy you bickerer lots! I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and I'm here to commandeer your ship!"

"A last Jack Sparrow you've met your match!" Lulu and Courtney yelled, "You've met the dynamic duo of Will Turner and huh…Bootstrap Bill Turner!"

"Since when did you get our daughter hooked onto playing pirates?" Kim asked Jason.

"Well Rocky got Liam Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl for his birthday this year," Jason said, "Last week was movie night and Lulu wanted to watch it and since then those two have been playing pirates nonstop at home. They decided to go as pirates for Halloween this year. Are you guys planning to take Courtney and Ben trick or treating?"

"Well we were suppose to but…unfortunately there is a dance going on Halloween night at school so we're stuck chaperoning," Tommy sighed, "If you two don't mind…do you think you and Kat can take Ben and Courtney trick or treating?"

"No problem," Jason replied, "Kat and I don't mind bringing Courtney and Ben."

"Thanks a lot big brother," Kim smiled, "I really appreciate it."

_Scott Residence (later that night)…_

Kat came home later that night after a long at the dance studio. She came over to find Jason preparing dinner and her kids running a muck in the living room. Keira and Darren were playing in the playpen while Liam and Lulu were playing pirates in the living room.

"Hey Kitty Kat how was your day?" Jason smiled giving his wife a kiss.

"Tiring but they're prepared for the competition," Kat replied, "How did your visit with Tommy and Kimberly go?"

"It went fine. They asked if we can take Courtney and Ben trick or treating with us on Halloween. They have to chaperone the dance at school. I told Tommy and Kim we would take the kids trick or treating."

"That's alright Jason I'm fine with it. Louise hasn't…decided whether or not she still wants to continue with the ballet classes," Kat replied.

"Kat don't get mind…but I think there might be something besides ballet she would want to take," Jason said, "There was another reason why…I went to see Kim and Tommy. I talked about our situation with Louise."

"Exactly…what did you talk to them about Louise?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"I…have this feeling that Louise has taken an interest in gymnastic," Jason added, "Kat…don't you see it that she wants to pursue gymnastics? That is why…I asked Kimberly if she can let Louise sit in on one of her practices. She has one coming up Tuesday. Kim agreed to let Louise sit in on one of her practices. She's actually looking forward to going."

"Jason…she has classes on Tuesday," Kat argued, "Since when did Louise started taking an interest in gymnastics? I thought the ballet classes would help! So I suppose you decided to talk about Louise's interests with someone else besides me? C'mon I would have seen it if I knew! Do I get a say on this?"

"Kat don't overreact please," Jason replied, "Just think what's best for Louise please? If she wants we can talk to her okay? Instead of us deciding…we'll ask Louise together okay?"

"Okay…fine we'll ask her," Kat said as Lulu came into the kitchen, "Louise! Louise can you come here for a minute!"

"Yes are you calling me?" Lulu came in, "Is something wrong mommy Katherine?"

"Huh actually…did you just call me mommy Katherine?" Kat asked curiously.

"Is something wrong with calling you guys mommy Kat and daddy Jason?" Lulu smiled, "I am part of your family right?"

"Of course you are," Jason replied, "Actually anything is fine with us. We were actually talking about our visit to Aunt Kim's place. Was there anything you wanted to tell mommy Kat and I?"

"If it is okay…do you mind if I can take gymnastic class with Aunt Kimberly?" Lulu asked, "I'll still do ballet if you want me to mommy Kat but I really, really, really want to do gymnastic! Can I please? Do you mind if I can go to one of Aunt Kim's practices on Tuesday?"

"You know you have ballet on Tuesday Lulu and competition is coming up," Kat argued, "And also your daddy Jason has karate classes and Liam has lessons on Tuesdays too."

"I know but Aunt Kim promised that she'll drive me home," Lulu begged, "Please mommy Kat can I go? Can I take gymnastics lessons?"

"Well Kim did mention that her and Tommy will drop Lulu home," Jason added, "C'mon Kat what do you say? Besides you have Keira and Darren at the studio with you during the day."

"Alright…fine you take gymnastic lessons if it makes you happy," Kat agreed, "You can go with Aunt Kim on Tuesday."

"Oh thank you so much!" Lulu smiled giving them a hug, "You two are the best!"

_Reefside High School…_

A few days later, Kimberly was in the gymnasium demonstrating some new moves to girls' gymnastics team. Tommy was there watching his wife demonstrate some new tricks. He was surprised when he found Lulu walking into the gym as Kimberly was showing a few new routines to Kira and the girls.

"Am I late?" Lulu smiled coming in, "Hi Uncle Tommy!"

"Huh Lulu what are you doing here?" Tommy replied surprised, "Does Kat and Jason know you are here?"

"Of course remember we talked about me coming to one of Aunt Kim's practices?"

"I must have forgotten then," Tommy smiled at his niece, "So…you decided to take up gymnastics I assume?"

"Yeah and Aunt Kim is going to help me," Lulu smiled, "Mommy Kat and daddy Jason said it would be alright. Aunt Kim!"

"Hey squirt I see you finally made it," Kim greeted the little girl, "So do you want to watch from the bleachers with Uncle Tommy or do you want to be on the floor?"

"I just came to drop by and see you Beautiful," Tommy smiled giving his wife a kiss, "We're dropping her home later when we pick up the kids right?"

"Of course we're dropping her off," Kim replied, "Do you still have a lot of work left?"

"Yeah I got to grade a few papers. I'll catch you two later."

Lulu watched as Kimberly was showing a couple of routines from the balance beam, uneven bars, and on the floor to the girls' gymnastics team. Kimberly was more than welcomed to let the girl sit in on one of her practices. These days Kim and Tommy would occupied themselves on work and raising a family. Sometimes the heartache of their failed searched for their first born daughter would come back to haunt them. While Kira was demonstrating a floor routine, Kim saw Lulu mimicking what Kira was doing. The child was pretty good and her presence would sometimes ease the pain of the memory of the daughter she gave up for some reason.

"How was that Mrs. Oliver?" Kira asked, "Did I hit it well?"

"It was fine Kira pretty good," Kim complemented, "Hey Kira why don't spot for Rachel on the balance beam?"

"I can do that," Kira replied, "Hey Mrs. Oliver, Lulu there is pretty good. I know she was following what I was doing but with a little practice, proper training and the right coach she can become a good gymnast. There's a lot of potential in that girl."

"You see potential what I see is a promising gymnast," Kim smiled watching Lulu practice.

"She should come here more often," Kira commented as she went to help Rachel spot.

"One, two, three, and strike!" Lulu kept chanting while she was practicing the routine, "I think I got it now! Aunt Kimberly did you see me practice?"

"Of course squirt I saw you copying Kira's routine," Kim replied, "She and I were impressed with your skills. For someone who know plays a lot of piano and dances ballet, I see that there is a little gymnast inside of you. So I take it you want to take up gymnastics then?"

"I don't know why but I really like it," Lulu smiled, "My mommy wasn't really an athlete when she was young. Mommy was always into music as a hobby that's why I learned how to play piano. Mommy Kat tried to get me to dance but…I really don't seem to like it all that much. I only do it because I want mommy Kat and daddy Jason to be happy."

"How does it feel doing ballet and gymnastics?" Kim asked.

"Doing ballet is nice but gymnastics…helps me feel happy and not miss mommy and daddy all that much," Lulu added, "I had to ask mommy Kat if I could miss one class of ballet just to come here. Sometimes whenever I go to a gymnasium and see people performing gymnastics, something makes me happy inside. Aunt Kimberly what does closure mean?"

"Closure is like this condition or feeling of trying to move on from something whether it be based on past experiences or situations," Kim replied, "Sometimes we find ways of dealing with our problems by channeling it into something constructive. It is our sense of saying that we let things be what they are and we move on with life. Just remember everything has a beginning and an end. Once that's settle we can move on with life. Do you understand?"

"I guess so…does that mean my interest in gymnastics now is somewhat of me finding closure to accept not missing mommy and daddy so much?"

"Whatever you want to see it. I see you want to get into this gymnastics seriously?"

"Just say it's my closure to not be sad that my mommy and daddy aren't here. Can you help me Aunt Kimberly? Can you teach me gymnastics? I really, really would like that."

"Of course I will teach you Lulu," Kim smiled giving the girl a hug, "If this is your closure you seek then so be it. I will be gladly to train you."

"Aunt Kimberly, is gymnastics your closure too?" Lulu asked.

"You can say that kiddo. But my greatest closure besides my love for gymnastics is my kids and my White Knight which is your uncle. There are some things you'll understand when you get a bit older why everyone needs closure in life. I have a lot of things to deal with in the past and I know that I don't want to linger onto the feelings of heartache and regret. I know you don't want to be depressed and mourn over your parent's death Lulu. At least you have Jason and Kat who love and care for you. You know something standing here in front of you makes me sure that I know…everything will be alright and that there is closure now."

"I don't know what you mean Aunt Kimberly but I think you're making sense," Lulu smiled.

"So I guess I'm going to wrap it up for today," Kim said as she blew her whistle, "Okay girls hit the showers! We'll call it a day! Remember we got practice on Thursday!"

"Yes Coach Oliver!" the team replied, "We'll see you later!"

After the team cleared the gymnasium, Lulu continued to practice the floor routine she saw Kira practice earlier. Kim and Lulu were practicing together in synch movement. Minutes later Tommy came into the gym and saw Kim showing Lulu the routine. For some reason he found it very touching because Lulu reminded him of a younger version of Kimberly as a child. Watching Lulu practicing with Lulu brought some sense of closure for him not to think about their failed attempts to find their eldest daughter.

"At least Kimberly is finding some closure now," Tommy thought to himself, "At least she has her gymnastics and a new protégé to train."

"Hey Aunt Kim look it's Uncle Tommy!" Lulu smiled, "You should have seen it! I performed Kira's floor routine! Aunt Kim said she'll teach me gymnastics!"

"Lucky girl you are!" Tommy smiled, "You two looked great out there. I saw the two of you practicing a bit before you noticed my presence. Are you two ready to go?"

"I am but if you don't mind I need to go to the washroom," Lulu replied heading to the change room, "Will you wait for me?"

"Sure thing kiddo besides we have to drop you off home," Kim smiled, "She's a pretty fast learner there Tommy. You should have seen her out there. I can see some great potential that needs a lot of work in her. Lulu even caught the eye of the team also. She is really serious of wanting to pursue gymnastics."

"It makes me think of someone that I knew of…you," Tommy replied giving her a kiss, "Lulu reminds me so much of you when you were young. She is a little girl full of ambition and talent. So I guess you found some sense of closure then?"

"You're right…I did in the form of a six year old girl who also found closure too. She told me that gymnastics is her way of not to think how much she misses her parents. This is my way not to think about how much we miss Louise. Being around Lulu fills that void of missing out on the last six years of Louise's life. It's like seeing through that little girl what our daughter might have turned out to be now."

"I could have thought about the same thing too Kim," Tommy added, "We never knew Louise but why do we get the feeling that every time Lulu is around us we get this sense of closure knowing that…"

"Okay I'm back now!" Lulu replied coming towards them, "I'm ready to go home!"

"Alright then let's go," the two replied as they left to drive Lulu home. The two of them drove Lulu home with a sense of closure for both of them. Kim and Lulu discovered that their love for gymnastics was their sense of closure. After they dropped Lulu home, both of them began to wonder…why did their sense of closure come to them through Lulu.

"_I wonder what is the secret behind Lulu?" _the two of them thought as they drove home.


	7. From Clashing to Discovering Theories

**Chapter Seven: From Clashing to Discovering Theories**

_**(Author's Notes: **A note to all readers of a minor typo error in chapter 4. I made a slight adjustment in terms of the characters of Keira and Darren Scott's age. Before it was stated that they are two years old before, but actually they are 7 months old. That's the only thing that was changed in that chapter and that's all. One more note the following chapter will consist of a phone conversation and it will be written in italics. I hope you are all still enjoying the story and keep sending in those reviews.)_

_Supermarket…_

Six weeks has passed since Lulu went to see the Reefside High Gymnastics Team practice at school. However, it wasn't sitting too well for Jason and Kat. The two of them worried that Lulu's involvement with gymnastics was beginning to put a strain in their relationship with the girl. She was beginning to spend too much time with Tommy and Kim and it filled a bit of anxiety in them. One afternoon Kat took the kids grocery shopping at the supermarket.

"Okay remember you guys I don't want you buying too much junk food," Kat ordered Liam and Lulu, "Especially you Liam Mark Scott. I know what you're like when we go grocery shopping. You guys have to learn how to eat healthier okay?"

"C'mon mom can't I just buy some Pop Tarts please?" Liam begged.

"Fine one box okay," Kat smiled at her son, "But if I find out your sneaking more than one box in this cart you're in trouble buster got it?"

"Mommy Kat can we buy some Kraft Macaroni and Cheese?" Lulu asked holding a box.

"Sure just put it in the cart."

After finishing their grocery shopping, Kat and the kids finished paying. They were in the parking lot loading the groceries into the car. Minutes later Lulu ran as she spotted Kimberly with Ben and Courtney. Kat followed to retrieve Lulu.

"Aunt Kimberly!" Lulu smiled running towards Kim, "Hi Aunt Kim! Hi Courtney! Hi Ben!"

"Lulu come back! Lulu!" Kat replied grabbing Lulu's hand, "Honey you aren't suppose to run off like that! You could have gotten hurt. I don't want you running like that okay?"

"But mommy Kat I'm sorry," Lulu sighed, "It's Aunt Kimberly!"

"Honey why don't you go wait in the car while I talk with Aunt Kimberly?" Kat asked as Lulu went back to the car, "Hey Kimberly do you mind if I can ask you a favor?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Kim asked with concern.

"I'm a bit concern about Lulu," Kat said, "Look I know that since she's been getting into this whole gymnastics thing…she's been spending a bit of more time with you guys. Jason and I were wondering if it was possible…if you guys mind keeping a bit of distance from Lulu?"

"Are you asking me…to stay away from Lulu?" Kim asked in shock, "Are you assuming that Tommy and I are spending too much time with Lulu?"

"I'm not trying to put it in that way…it's just Lulu is going through a lot right now and it's going to confuse the girl. I'm not trying to say to completely keep away from her but I'm worried that the amount of time Lulu spends with you two…it will affect her in the long run to interact with kids her age."

"Maybe…you're overreacting Katherine. I know you and Jason have Lulu's best interest and if you don't mind me suggesting…maybe you should pay attention more to what the girl wants to do. You guys maybe her foster parents…but if I were you, start relating to Lulu as if she was one of your own kids."

"Kimberly…just let me and Jason deal with Lulu," Kat snapped, "It's not any of your concern of how we look after Lulu alright? She's our foster child and not yours so just layoff! I got to go I need to take care of some things at home."

"I was just trying to give you some advice," Kim argued, "We're friends aren't we?"

"We are but let me deal with my foster daughter in my own way," Kat said as she left, "Just keep away for awhile. There are a couple of things we need to deal with Lulu right now."

_Oliver Residence…_

Kimberly came home and headed downstairs into the basement. She found Hayley and the teens just lounging around. She placed Ben in the playpen while Courtney was playing with Conner and boys with some of her toys. Tommy was suppose to debrief them about some of their new weapons and how to operate them. However, they grew worried after waiting for half an hour and Tommy didn't come down.

"Hey Hayley have you happen to know by any chance what happened to Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Well he's been upstairs in his bedroom for over an hour," Hayley replied, "Apparently Jason stopped by earlier. For some apparent strange reason…Jason completely went ballistic for some reason…"

"What's going on then?" Kim replied very confused, "Why…would Jason be mad?"

"I wasn't suppose to say anything to you about this Kimberly because…I didn't want to get you involved in the conflict," Hayley sighed, "The reason Jason is upset is because…apparently Tommy was trying to hack into Lulu's file from Social Services using our computer here at the base. When Jason found out what he was doing he just lost it and lashed at Tommy for trying to invade privacy."

"Why would…Tommy be so curious to know the contents of Lulu's file?" Kim asked.

"He said he was doing this…for the both of you," Hayley answered, "Tommy…has this crazy idea that Lulu is not what she seems to be. I think that Tommy must have lost his mind when he was saying to Jason that he and Kat are making the mistake of considering adopting Lulu."

"Has Tommy lost his mind?" Kim yelled, "No wonder why Jason snapped."

"Kim where are you going?" Hayley asked as Kim headed upstairs.

"To get some answers!" Kim replied heading upstairs to her bedroom.

She found Tommy finishing up a conversation on the phone assuming that it was Jason on the other end. There was some speculation that Jason was upset on the other end and Tommy was yelling back to justify his answers. Quietly Kim sneaked into the study room and picked up on the other end to hear the conversation.

"_What the hell were you trying to do hacking into Lulu's profile with the San Antonio Social Services Centre?" Jason asked, "You had no right to be reviewing that profile and that crap you were trying to pull off is strictly prohibited against the law! What did you want out of Lulu's profile?"_

"_Jas listen to me…you don't even know much about this girl and you've been her foster parents for over eight months," Tommy replied, "There is something odd about that girl if you haven't noticed."_

"_That's why I was hesitant of letting Lulu take gymnastics if it meant hanging around you and Kim too much! For some apparent reason Kat and I are concern about the wellbeing of our foster daughter. Tommy…she's been through enough already and we don't need to put too much stress on a six year old."_

"_This is bullshit Jason! All we're trying to do is bond with our niece is there a problem with that?"_

"_Yes there is a problem because I don't know what you're definition of bonding is if it means hacking into her social services file and reading up on some dirt about her. What do you think she was like adopted or something? I assure Tommy nothing is going on with Lulu and her parents weren't keeping secrets from her."_

"_I have my reasons to look into that profile and believe me the contents of that file is something you didn't at least expect! Lulu's parents Jefferson and Melanie are not what they seem. There is something about Lulu that causes Kim and I to feel emotionally attached to that girl! I can't explain it but you have to trust me."_

"_No I'm not hearing anymore of your psychological bullshit about my foster kid! I'm sorry for what happen to your first born daughter but this absolutely hasn't got anything to do with why all the sudden interest of digging up information about Lulu! With the state of mind you're in and maybe Kim too…Kat is right to advised Kim to stay away from Lulu for now! Like what Kat said to Kim I'm advising the same thing…back off and lay off on trying to dig more about Lulu she's been through enough already end of discussion!"_

"_I'm not ending this until you explain to me one thing…" Tommy yelled as Jason just hung up the phone on Tommy._

Minutes later Kimberly hung up the phone in the study and then she went to her bedroom to get an explanation on Tommy's erratic conversation and argument with Jason concerning hacking into the San Antonio Social Service file of Lulu. It was kind of odd, but also at the same time it began to raise some curiosity and speculation of their sudden interest into a foster child they met six weeks ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked her husband, "What…is with keeping all these secrets behind my back? Doing something erratic like hacking into a San Antonio Social Service file that is kept confidential? What's going on Tommy?"

"Will you believe if…I told you?" Tommy replied, "Whatever I say to you…please trust me on my word okay?"

"I just want to know…what is with the sudden interest in Lulu? I know deep down…I'm feeling this sort of emotional attachment to her. Is it because she would have probably be Louise's age by now if I didn't put her up for adoption? Tell me the truth Tommy…are you still upset with hearing the fact about Louise six years after I gave her away? Look if you're doing this just to fill the voids of not knowing about your daughters six years earlier…then do not jeopardize our friendship with Jason and Kat."

"It's not about that…I was never upset with you for giving up Louise and knowing that she is happy. I owe you an explanation as to why I hacked into Lulu's profile."

"What is the explanation then?" Kim asked.

"Jason freaked out when I revealed to him…that there maybe a possible chance that Lulu's parents aren't her biological parents. I read the profile and Lulu wasn't exactly born in San Antonio Texas. Lulu was actually born…in Miami Florida. Kimberly there is something odd about Lulu every time I look at her. Don't you feel it?"

"Okay so…what does that got to do with hacking into the system then?" Kim replied.

"Kimberly…if you look at Lulu's eyes carefully it looks like as if she has my eyes," Tommy added, "It explains everything. Lulu's real name is Louise Healy. Kim…I beginning to believe that Lulu maybe our daughter Louise. I don't know how to explain it to you but you got to believe me. I've never met Louise when she was born but I'm telling you that our daughter maybe here in Reefside and we don't know about it."

"That…can't be possible Tommy," Kim was saying as she began to sound nervous, "How…do we know that our daughter if by any chance maybe the Louise Healy we tried tracking down in Miami? How is that possible? Tommy…we don't even know how Louise looks like now! You've never even met her and your speculating that Jason and Kat's foster kid maybe our biological daughter? I…can't go through this again! I cannot go through the pain and heartache of hoping maybe I'll have the chance of seeing our daughter again! I can't stand it anymore because I'm tired of having my dreams crushed over and over again!"

"I'm not lying to you Beautiful I don't have real proof yet but I know in my heart that Lulu is our daughter," Tommy said as he tried to comfort Kim, "Please Kim I know we hit one dead end after another but I'm sure this time. If I get all the proof I need we'll be with her again. I know that Lulu is Louise and there is that chance she maybe our daughter."

"Stop it I can't hear anymore!" Kim snapped in tears, "Tommy don't you think we've been through enough already? We promised each other that we stop this for awhile and focus on Ben and Courtney! They need you to be there as their father! Now you're planning to go on this pointless investigation based on facts instead of truth! Do you want some real facts and truths Tommy? The fact of the matter is that can't be our daughter! You want to know why because I made the mistake of putting her up for adoption six years ago! She cannot be our Louise because we don't hardly recognize our daughter!"

"If you didn't put Louise up for adoption six years ago then we wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now!" Tommy suddenly yelled back at Kim, "If you have given me the chance to discover you were pregnant six years ago then I would have stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life! Do you really want to know I truly feel about finding out six years later about a daughter I never knew about? It felt like someone has taken a dagger and stabbed it right in my heart because my wife didn't have the guts to tell me that she's been keeping a secret for four years that could have destroyed our marriage! The only reason why I did this look into that profile was because of you because I loved you so much to give you a sense of closure! I wanted to give a sense of knowing that there was still hope! Frankly…I don't know what more I can do!"

"How can I believe your word?" Kim asked in tears, "How…can I believe that this is no fabricated illusion? Answer me Tommy…how can you make me believe that our best friends' foster child is Louise?"

"I don't know," Tommy quietly said as he left the room, "All I can say Kim is…believe what you want to believe because I question whether or not if I can convince you anymore. It feels like that you're losing faith in me when you know how much I love you more in this world than anything."

_Scott Residence…_

"Tommy is out of his mind to say that bullshit like that!" Jason replied back to Kat, "He had no right in prying into a confidential file especially Louise's!"

"C'mon we can't let that ruin our chances of giving Louise a real home," Kat assured her husband, "Jason…are you sure you definitely want to go through with this?"

"Kat…I believe it's about time," Jason added as he was looking through documents, "We talked about this with Louise right? She seems frankly excited about being part of the family. Hey Kitty Kat what's bothering you? Is it that phone call you got from your folks concerning your brother Ian?"

"Jason you know I'm worried about the state my brother Ian and Cindy are," Kat sighed, "I know that right now we got something exciting happening and to fret worry about Lauren, I fear for my niece's security and safety. Mom and dad are taking care of her right now while my brother and my excuse of a sister-in-law are in rehab."

"I'm sure Lauren is in safe hands besides you got your folks to look after her," Jason smiled.

"I know but she's only eight years old and imagine her living in a situation like hers," Kat sighed, "But…at least she's fortunate to have people who care about her just like Louise does."

"That's the spirit!" Jason smiled, "Anyways I talked to the adoption agency in San Antonio and I asked for the request of legal adoption for Louise. So far the verdict is they're in the process of setting up the whole deal. I know I got a karate tournament going on San Antonio in a week with Liam and you have that dance competition too so we're head down there to see if we can finalize the deal."

"It sounds like a great idea," Kat replied, "I can't believe…we're adopting a new daughter. Is this the right thing to do?"

"Unless otherwise I wouldn't have it any other way," Jason said, "We both love Louise and she'll be happy here. I promised Melanie and Jefferson that."

"Anyways…I was just wondering Jason. Exactly what were you and Tommy arguing over the telephone?"

"Oh that…don't worry it was nonsense. That's just Tommy and Kim being paranoid again. I was worried about having Louise spending time with them too much. It was wise…to confront them about it."

"Yeah Louise has been through enough…the last thing we don't need is having Tommy and Kim put a damper in Louise's progress," Kat answered, "The loss of her parents has been too much but she's healing and she's accepting the fact of being part of our family."

It still bothered Jason concerning Tommy's argument on the phone. The fact that his best friend hacked into Lulu's profile was extremely erratic. The two were watching the kids play in the living room and celebrating the news of Louise's adoption plans. In Jason's mind the comment that startled him was the resemblances of Louise's eyes to Tommy's. It seemed odd that she did have Tommy's eyes and Kim's looks as a child. He didn't want to spook Kat because he wanted to give her the moment of celebrating but the doubt in Jason's mind prevented him from celebrating.

"_It can't be possible…can it?" _Jason thought to himself, _"Can Tommy and Kim be suspicious of Lulu? Is there a chance…that Lulu might have been adopted? And if that is the case…is she really the daughter Kimberly gave up for adoption six years ago?"_


	8. Prediction Out in the Open: Part 1

**Chapter Eight: Prediction Out in the Open (Part 1)**

The following week Jason and Kat headed to San Antonio for Liam's upcoming karate tournament. Kat had a dance competition down there too at the same time. It was difficult to find a babysitter for Keira, Darren and Lulu because with their competitions going on it would be difficult for the two of them to look after the kids. Reluctantly, the only option they had was to have Tommy and Kimberly look after the kids while they were away. Ever since the fallout with Tommy and Kim, Jason and Kat haven't talked to them and focused on trying to legally adopt Lulu. Kat was thrilled than ever to welcome her permanently into the family.

"Mommy, daddy I'm nervous," Liam said as he was preparing for his match, "I don't know who I'm facing."

"C'mon sport keep your chin up," Kat smiled, "No matter what happens we'll always be here for you. We want you to know Liam is that we're very proud of you."

"Your mother is right son," Jason replied, "It's not all about winning. What matters is that you do your best out there and bringing honor to yourself and to us."

"Thank you," Liam smiled, "I'll do my best."

"You're up now son," Jason called, "Good luck Liam."

"Up next is our match in the boys' division between Liam Scott presenting the Kasei Kin Karate Dojo in Reefside, California and Spencer Park of the Mokusei-Ki Karate Dojo of Angel Grove, California," the announcer said, "Could both participants please come to the center ring."

"Spencer Park!" Jason and Kat replied, "Oh my gosh…could Liam's opponent be Adam's son?"

Kat and Jason were surprised to see their old friend Adam Park on the other side of the arena with a little about the same age as Liam. He had black hair, black eyes and was wearing a green karate outfit. The two boys walked to the center of the ring and listened as the referee explained the instructions of the match. Jason and Kat watched as the match began and studied that both boys were pretty much evenly matched one point.

"Your son is pretty amazing out there," Adam said as he came over to them, "I was actually surprised to see you two here…and to actually believe that Spencer's opponent is Liam. It's been a long while since we last saw each other."

"It's good seeing you again Adam," Kat smiled, "So how are you and Tanya doing?"

"Tanya's in San Francisco for the next two weeks recording," Adam replied, "Besides raising our kids and all, it's been pretty amazing. I've been working with Spencer and the other students for a while preparing for the tournament. How about you two? Besides the tournament what brings you guys here to San Antonio?"

"Kat just finished a dance competition for her students here and came in 1st place in the state finals," Jason added, "The other reason why we're down here is because we're planning to legally adopt the foster girl that was living with us after her parents died. Currently we've moved to Reefside with the kids because the new dojo that I opened up and the dance school Kat started there."

"It seems like you two are pretty well settled down," Adam added, "I guess you guys been in contact with Tommy and Kim. Those two live down in Reefside with Courtney and Ben."

"Yeah we're aware of that," Kat said, "Jason and I also have a pair of twins named Keira and Darren and Lulu, the foster kid that's living with us. Jason and I are going to head to the adoption agency to finalize the adoption of Lulu. We're really excited about having a new daughter in the family."

"I'm happy for the two of you," Adam said watching the match, "Just as I'm proud of my little boy out there. It doesn't matter who win or loses. What matters is that they both do their best out there and bring honor to themselves."

"That's what counts is that they do their best out there," Jason replied as the match finally finished, "Hey the match is over."

"Participants bound to each other and face me," the referee called, "Judges ruled both combatants 4 points each. The match ends in draw game meaning both participants tie. You are dismissed."

"It was tied dad," Liam said, "But at least two people won today."

"Daddy are you proud of me?" Spencer asked Adam.

"Of course I am buddy you did me proud son," Adam smiled hugging his son, "So I assume that this must be Liam Scott?"

"Hi you must be Adam," Liam smiled shaking his hand, "And my opponent must be your son Spencer Park I assume? You're pretty good out there. Maybe we should work together on our moves sometime."

"I like that and besides you make a worthy adversary Liam," Spencer smiled, "But let's hope we can be friends. It was nice meeting you."

"Our sons are becoming fast friends I see," Kat smiled, "Oh Jas look at the time. We got to head to the Adoption Agency before it closes."

"You're right are you ready?" Jason asked, "Well Adam it was nice seeing you again. Tell Tanya that we said hello okay? Give her our best wishes with the recording demo."

"I'll tell her that and I hope everything turns our alright for the two of you," Adam said as they all left, "Good luck with adopting your foster kid."

Later on during the day, Jason and Kat arrived at the San Antonio Adoption Agency. It has been over eight months since they have last dealt with either social services or the adoption agency. The agreement was that if the two of them took Lulu in as a foster child they would be considered candidates to adopt the girl. The two went into the office of one of the social worker they dealt with about eight months back. While Kat was talking about the prospect of having a new daughter with Liam, Jason couldn't help but think there was a chance that something wasn't right about this. Suddenly he felt his mind take him back six weeks ago.

_**(FLASHBACK: Six Weeks Ago- Oliver Residence)**_

"**_Tommy? Hey bro are you home?" Jason called out, "He probably might be in the basement tending to some Ranger business I assume."_**

**_He headed downstairs to find Hayley doing some research on the computer. She turned around and noticed Jason's presence. Hayley abandoned her post at the computer as Jason asked about Tommy's whereabouts._**

"_**Jason what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.**_

"_**Well I came by to see if Tommy's around," Jason added, "Is Kim around too?"**_

"_**Actually Tommy is upstairs on an important phone call and Kim's out grocery shopping with Ben and Courtney," Hayley replied, "I guess you let yourself in I assume. No need to worry once in awhile at least some privileged person is rewarded a spare key to the Oliver Residence just in case."**_

"_**I can see that I dropped by to pick up some martial arts equipment that I left here while sparring with Tommy the other night," Jason replied, "Do you know where he put it?"**_

"_**It should be in the corner next to the bookcase," Hayley replied as her cellphone began to ring, "If you don't mind I got to take this call outside. Tommy should be down at any moment." **_

**_While Hayley stepped out the room to deal with her call, Jason gathered the equipment. A minute later he started noticing that the computer was downloading a file. Once it was already completed, it replied that it needed to be open. He was stunned that the file that he opened on Tommy's computer was Lulu's profile with Social Services in San Antonio and her earlier profile from Miami. _**

"_**What…the heck is he doing trying to get into Lulu's profile?" Jason thought to himself as he didn't notice Tommy coming down.**_

"_**Jason what's going on?" Tommy asked.**_

"**_You tell me and explain to me what the meaning of all of this is? Why are you hacking into state confidential files with the San Antonio Social Services? Have you lost your mind Tommy Oliver?"_**

"**_This is not what it looks like Jason if you let me explain," Tommy pleaded._**

"_**The infatuation that you and Kimberly have with Lulu is beginning to strain in building a relationship with our foster child,' Jason replied, "She's been through a lot in the last couple of months with the loss of her parents and moving! Lulu's at a point where she's able to move on! Kat and I are on the verge of finally giving her a proper home she can live in…that's why we're planning to adopt her."**_

"**_You plan on adopting that little girl than there will be some serious consequences to pay," Tommy said, "You…don't know what the two of you are getting into. How long have you really known Jefferson and Melanie Healy? There are some things people don't tend to tell you? What were they like? How well do know them as parents? That profile says something about that girl! Lulu is not what she seems to be okay?"_**

"**_She's a six year old girl and you talk about like as if she was your daughter," Jason snapped, "You're probably doing this because you're wondering what it would have been like if Kim haven't given up your first born daughter! I guess you two have been trying to fill that guilt and regret by spending time with Lulu isn't it? Let me tell you this okay? Lulu is not your first born daughter! Don't use that girl as a means to fill that void of not having your kid around! You made that decision six years ago now live with it! Just answer me this one question…what makes Lulu so special that you suddenly suggest that Kat and I don't adopt her?"_**

"_**If I told you in my heart…I may believe that Lulu is my daughter than that is why I'm doing what I'm doing," Tommy replied, "I believe your foster kid…maybe my daughter Louise. I'm doing this for my family and for Kimberly."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott welcome," the social worker replied, "How are you doing? It's been awhile since we last met. I assume everything is going well with Louise."

"Pretty much," Kat said, "Everything is well with Louise…in fact my husband and I was talking about considering adopting Louise. We know that the terms of us taking her into foster care after the death of her parents, there was a chance of considering adoption with the consent of social services. We want to do what is best for her."

"I see and I am fully aware that you two are considering adopting Louise," the social worker added, "We are fully supportive of the decision at the moment. If you want we can begin to process the adoption papers and within a few weeks you two will be granted full custody. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Actually…there is one more thing," Jason said, "I was wondering if you would happen to have Louise's profile. I'm just curious to know if that is a problem."

"Well technically this is confidential but is there something you wanted to know?" the social worker asked.

"I thought that Jefferson and Melanie never dealt with social services," Jason said.

"You two weren't probably aware of the fact that Louise was originally adopted," the social worker answered, "Jefferson and Melanie Healy adopted her six years ago in Miami. They were on a waiting list for adopting her weeks before she was born."

"We…were never aware of the fact Jeff and Mel adopted Louise," Kat replied shock, "I thought she…was actually their daughter when we first met. What…were Louise's real parents like?"

"According to Social Services in Miami the biological parents of Louise didn't want to disclosure any information about their whereabouts or identity. The only time they disclosure their identity was when they signed the adoption forms to put their daughter up. What we only know about Louise's biological parents was that her mother must have been seventeen at the time when she gave birth. Her mother was one of the gymnast on the Pan Global Team, but the mother didn't want to disclose any information about the father. All we know about the father was he was an old boyfriend of hers back in California. Louise's father doesn't even know about her or the fact that her mother was pregnant with her. The mother couldn't financially and emotionally provide for her daughter…so she had no choice but to give up Louise."

"Louise's mother must have been devastated," Kat said, "She was young and it must have been hard for her to do that. But why would they have wanted to give up such a beautiful little girl?"

"They wanted to give her up so they can give her a better future," the social worker said, "The biological parents loved their daughter that it was hard for the mother to put her up for adoption. It was sad…but they were guarantee that one day they would get to see their daughter and regain custody."

"I got a question," Jason added, "If Louise's biological parents somehow reappeared and wanted to regain custody back…would they have a chance to get her back?"

"Well now that the adoptive parents are gone…there is a high probability of Louise's biological parents getting custody back," the social worker said, "Once Louise's biological parents regain custody it can overturn any chances of adoption. If at any case they come back…they will automatically reclaim Louise."

"They…can actually reclaim Louise as their child again?" Kat asked in shock, "If these biological parents showed up and wanted to reclaim Louise I wouldn't allow it! Despite the fact they are her parents they weren't there for her for six years! They missed out on a lot of her life! We can provide for her so please don't tell me that there is a chance they can get her!"

"Kat wait!" Jason replied as Kat left the room upset, "Listen…I was wondering if you knew by any chance the name of the biological parents."

"According to the adoption record here," the social worker said, "The full name listed here is Louise Isabelle Oliver. The mother was listed as one Kimberly Ann Hart and the father was listed as one Thomas James Oliver. Her mother must have wanted to give her father's last name as part of remembering her."

Jason was shocked at the revelation he just heard. Louise wasn't Jefferson and Melanie Healy's daughter…but she was actually Tommy and Kimberly's first born daughter they were trying to find in Florida. _"Louise…is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?" _Jason thought to himself, _"Now I know why we can't adopt her because she was never ours to begin with."_

"Mr. Scott is everything alright?" the social worker asked.

"I believe…we made a mistake coming here," Jason sighed as he left, "May I be excused for a minute. I think there must have been a misunderstanding."

Kat was outside watching Liam play. Jason came out with a look of disappointment. She would have assumed that everything must have worked out perfectly and they were clear to adopt Louise. Unfortunately for Jason, just a few moments ago he discovered that the girl that they were raising for over eight months happened to be his best friends' first born daughter. The hard part now was telling Kat the truth.

"So how did everything go?" Kat asked with a smiled, "Are we clear to go?"

"Katherine we need to talk for a minute," Jason sighed as he took her hand, "There…is something you need to know. I believe…there has been a big misunderstanding. What the social worker was saying about the biological parents reclaiming custody of Louise…I believe they are right. Kat…there is a chance that we cannot adopt Louise."

"Jason Lee Scott what are you talking about?" Kat asked in tears, "Louise's biological parents aren't here! They can't reclaim her because they gave her up! They maybe her parents but the two of us and the Healys were there for her within the six years of her life! Do you think her biological parents would give a damn about her?"

"Kat we cannot adopt Louise because she was never ours nor the Healys to begin with! Lou's biological parents missed her everyday of her life and regretted giving her up for adoption! They have the right to reclaim their daughter and overturn the adoption if we attempted at it! I know it sounds harsh but if we even fight for custody…we'll lose."

"I don't get it Jason tell me why? I want to know from my own husband's lip as to why the hell we cannot adopt Louise? What is stopping us from adopting her?"

"Because the prediction I found out six years ago came true," Jason said, "Kat…Louise's biological parents are in Reefside and they are looking for her. We can't adopt Louise because we can't take her away from her parents. They already hurt enough giving her up we'll be even…causing them more pain."

"What are you talking about Jason?" Kat replied confused, "How do you we know Louise's biological parents?"

"Because there are our best friends," Jason said, "We can't adopt Louise because…she is actually Louise Isabelle Oliver. She was the baby they gave up six years ago and the daughter they were searching for was right in front of them the whole time. Louise is…Tommy and Kimberly's daughter."


	9. Prediction Out in the Open: Part 2

**Chapter Nine: Prediction Out in the Open (Part 2)**

_**(Last time on a Multitude of Casualties)**_

"_**I don't get it Jason tell me why? I want to know from my own husband's lip as to why the hell we cannot adopt Louise? What is stopping us from adopting her?"**_

"**_Because the prediction I found out six years ago came true," Jason said, "Kat…Louise's biological parents are in Reefside and they are looking for her. We can't adopt Louise because we can't take her away from her parents. They already hurt enough giving her up we'll be even…causing them more pain."_**

"_**What are you talking about Jason?" Kat replied confused, "How do you we know Louise's biological parents?"**_

"_**Because there are our best friends," Jason said, "We can't adopt Louise because…she is actually Louise Isabelle Oliver. She was the baby they gave up six years ago and the daughter they were searching for was right in front of them the whole time. Louise is…Tommy and Kimberly's daughter."**_

_**(Now the Conclusion)**_

Kat stood in disbelief at Jason's revelation. How could have said something like that but was it true? It was hard to grasp the truth about Louise, their foster child or their would have been adoptive daughter. However, she was devastated to accept the fact that Louise was never theirs to begin with, not even the Healys. She was in fact biologically Louise Isabelle Oliver, Tommy and Kimberly's long lost daughter. The child that Tommy and Kim have been searching for was right in front of them the whole time.

"I'm sorry Jason…tell me you're not saying is true?" Kat said in tears, "Tell me…you're lying and that you're making this up! Tell me Louise isn't really Tommy and Kim's daughter and that she is Jeff and Melanie's daughter."

"Forgive me Katherine I should have told you but I didn't realize it until it was too late," Jason sighed trying to comfort his wife, "I wouldn't lie to you but…we have to accept the fact that Louise was never ours to adopt. She is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter."

"I don't want to believe it! How could she be their daughter?" Kat argued, "If Tommy and Kim loved Louise than they wouldn't have given her up six years ago! Does Louise know the truth about her parents? What about her? How would she feel if she found out that her life has been a lie? She's only six years old and to find out that the people she believed were her parents aren't really her parents would crush her! What makes you think they deserve to know?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Jason replied, "I know it will be hard but I contemplated whether or not telling Tommy and Kim the truth. However they deserve to know because of everything they had been through for six years. Kim regretted giving up Louise and it tore both of them apart wondering what has become of her. Their daughter was right in from of them the whole entire time. You understand why we can't adopt her because we'd be taking their chances of being with daughter once again."

"Jason the truth will be hard on all of them. Why don't we wait for awhile to tell them the truth shouldn't we? I mean Louise has been through enough already…finding out about the truth of her parents being Tommy and Kim c'mon Jason hasn't she been through enough?"

"I know this is hard Kat but it's time…to set things right."

"What…are you suggesting?" Kat asked nervously, "What happens now once we get back?"

"Katherine you know what we must do," Jason sighed.

"Jason please…don't this isn't right," Kat begged, "You're not suggesting what we should do."

"We have to tell the truth to Tommy and Kim and especially Louise," Jason replied, "We have to give Louise back to them. It will end six years worth of trauma."

"This isn't right we took care of her!" Kat cried, "She should be our daughter not Tommy and Kimberly's! Despite the fact that biologically she is their daughter they were never there for her to beginning with. What happens now? How are we supposed to expect to come back home and tell Louise the truth? Tell me Jason what are we going to do? I…don't know what to do now!"

"I'm not sure…I'm always sure of things…but I'm not anymore," Jason sighed hugging her, "I should be asking you the same question…what do we do now?"

"We…should first go home then," Kat slowly replied, "And…we'll just see what happens. No matter what I'll love you anyways remember that."

"I love you too Kat," Jason said, "I promise we'll be alright trust my word."

_Reefside, California- Oliver Residence…_

Meanwhile, back at home, Tommy and Kimberly were taking care of Lulu and the twins with Jason and Kat away in San Antonio. The failure of Jason and Kat's adoption of Lulu hasn't come to news yet. They were suppose to be back before Sunday. However, for some reason waiting upon the news of Lulu's adoption seem to rattle the nerves inside the two of them. It was hard for them to discuss about the possibility of Tommy's suspicions of Lulu being their daughter despite how much the subject tore Kim inside. However, on a brighter note it was nice taking care of Lulu, Keira and Darren.

"Aunt Kim look at the pictures Courtney and I drew," Lulu smiled, "Aunt Kim look!"

"Hey you two keep it down okay," Kim replied telling the girls to keep it down, "I just put the twins to sleep okay? We don't want the babies crying right?"

"Sorry mommy," Courtney replied, "Where's Ben? Is he asleep too?"

"Your little brother is asleep Courtney," Kim smiled, "Now you said you two wanted to show me some pictures you two young ladies drew."

"Mine first mommy," Courtney yelled, "This is a picture of a pirate ship and a treasure chest. I am going to show daddy my picture. Daddy! Daddy! Look at my picture!"

"Whoa what's with all the yelling munchkin?" Tommy came into the room, "Oh my little girl drew me a picture. Okay let me see what it is."

Lulu watched as Courtney showed the picture she drew to her father and he smiled as he picked up his daughter. Kim could see a bit of sadness in Lulu watching the scene between Courtney and Tommy. Kim felt a bit of sympathy towards Lulu because she had that sense of not having her parents around. Lulu looked at her picture and she just covered it up.

"Do you like my picture daddy?" Courtney asked, "I made it for you!"

"Of course I love I'll hang it downstairs in front of my desk," Tommy smiled, "I promise."

"Lulu…what did you draw?" Kim kindly asked her, "Can I see your picture?"

"Aunt Kim…would you mind calling me Louise instead?" Lulu said through tears, "I…like if you call me by my real name instead so I don't have to miss daddy too much when he calls me Lulu. I missed when daddy and mommy called me Louise Isabelle Healy. I liked it when daddy called me Lulu because it reminded me of a cartoon character on TV. I'm sorry…I shouldn't be sad because I'm going to have a new family now. Mommy and daddy would have wanted me to be happy with whoever is going to take care of me."

"Louise Isabelle Healy?" Kim smiled putting a hand on her shoulder, "That's a pretty name. I like the name Louise. It reminds me of someone a long time ago. Whatever suits you I'll call you Louise. It's alright to cry sometimes, everyone cries sometimes…even me. Whenever you miss someone…you can't help but to think about them from time to time. I once lost someone too and I miss them everyday. But inside I know they are happy wherever they are. Don't ever think you're alone because…you have people who love you and will be there for you."

"Will you be there for me too?"

"Of course I will…I promise you Louise." Looking at Louise made Kim think back to that time 6 years ago she didn't want to recall…putting her baby up for adoption. She quickly went outside in the backyard because she didn't want Tommy or anyone else seeing her cry.

_**(FLASHBACK- 6 years ago)**_

_**The two of them left Kimberly alone in the room. She picked up the baby from the cot and gently began rocking her. She looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes reminding her how much she resembled Tommy. She was basically the one thing to Kimberly that reminded her of everything she had with Tommy.**_

"_**Hey sweetie I know that after today…a lot will change for us," Kim sighed, "I know that you'll probably be somewhere else by this time tomorrow. I want you to know that no matter where you are I will always love you and think about you from time to time. You're daddy also loves you too even though he doesn't know about you. Inside I know that I'm going to regret giving you up. I don't want you to grow up thinking that I didn't want to keep however you know as much as I wanted to we both know that financially and emotionally we can't cope. Someday I promise I will find you again. All that matters to me now is your happiness."**_

_**A few moments later Kim called the social worker back into her room talking about the adoption process for her baby. It was heartbreaking for Kim to discuss it but she had to ensure her daughter's future. She was filling out the adoption papers to finalize the deal.**_

"_**Ms. Hart are you fully aware that this is an legal adoption contract?" the social worker asked Kim, "Because once you enter this there is no chance under legal circumstances you cannot get regain custody back of your daughter unless otherwise?"**_

"_**I…am fully aware of that," Kim sighed, "Just promise one thing…whoever adopts my daughter please make sure that they will take care of her. I want her to be happy."**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Kimberly?" Tommy called seeing sitting in the backyard, "Hey Beautiful why are you crying?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry…and that I'd move on with my life," Kim sighed, "Everyone cries right? But times like this you shouldn't cry…especially when you have to be strong for someone else who needs you. Tommy…if you found out 6 years earlier about Louise's adoption would you have still stayed with me regardless what I did? Sometimes I feel that you're still with me because we're married with two kids and that you're obligated to stay with me out of guilt. I feel…that there are times I don't deserve you…or being there for Louise."

"Hey c'mon don't think that way okay? Do you know I'm still with you after all these years Kimberly?" Tommy smiled holding her hand, "It's because I love you too much to not lose you or everything we built together in our relationship. You don't know how much you mean to me that I would do anything just to see you smile again. Even if I found out 6 years earlier or later about Louise…nevertheless I would still love you and stand by you. Sometimes I feel if I haven't done enough for you just to see you smile all over. I don't think of you as a obligation to be with…I think of you as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I think of you as someone who I would die for just to keep safe."

"Would…I have been a good enough mother to Louise if I kept her?" Kim asked.

"You're a loving mother to two beautiful kids who adore you," Tommy added, "I'm sure we would have been good parents to Louise. I shouldn't…have yelled at you about giving up Louise and all that stuff I said about what you did. It was my fault I put you through it and I wasn't there for the both of you. Sometimes…I wish I didn't bring up the topic of our daughter if it meant bringing back those old memories. Whether you believe me or not, it is your choice if you want to believe that our daughter is here in Reefside."

"I wish I could believe you Tommy," Kim sighed, "Somewhere in my heart I do believe you…but I don't know when it's the time."

"I won't rush you…but all you got to do is look into her eyes," Tommy replied, "Something inside the eyes of that girl would show the truth."

"Aunt Kimberly?" Lulu called out, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh I thought….you were heading off to bed," Kim replied seeing the little girl come out, "Is everything alright honey?"

"Mommy Kat and Daddy Jason called," Lulu replied, "They've arrived back home and they're coming to pick up me and the twins. They said they'll be here soon."

"So I guess…you got a new family then?" Kim replied with a bit of sadness, "I'm…happy for you sweetheart."

"Thank you Aunt Kim. I love mommy Kat and daddy Jason a lot. I wish…mommy and daddy were here to see this. But I know they're looking after me. You know something Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy? I get this feeling being around you like I've known you from before. I don't know why but I get this weird sensation that is different from mommy and daddy. It feels like I need you to be there for me but I would consider you guys to be my favorite aunt and uncle."

"I'm glad to hear that kiddo," Tommy smiled, "So I guess you're part of the Scott family now?"

"I am happy about that," Lulu said giving Kimberly a hug, "Remember…you promised you call me by my real name…Louise Isabelle. Okay?"

Something inside of Kimberly made her feel more attached to Lulu more than ever. Memories of Louise's birth six years ago began to flood her mind and how she remembered staring into her daughter's eyes…seeing that they reminded her of Tommy's. She never knew anything about Louise and why now six years later she felt like Louise was with her. Suddenly it clicked to her now…maybe Tommy was right. Looking into Lulu's eyes, she was beginning to see the truth.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**She sure does look beautiful Kim," Aisha replied, "She looks so much like you."**_

"_**Everything but the eyes and nose," Kim slightly smiled, "She…has Tommy's eyes."**_

"_**Are you sure you want to go through this? I mean once you give her up for adoption then…there's no turning back," Trini replied, "I know I can't stop you from whatever choice you make but can you regret not telling Tommy that you're planning to give up your daughter for adoption? Have you given any thoughts of what it would be like once you give up your daughter?"**_

"_**He doesn't have to know…in fact he doesn't know I was ever pregnant with his baby. I couldn't tell him because of everything happening back in Angel Grove. How am I going to support her? I can't give her the life she wants. I'm only seventeen and neither of us can't be able to cope with a baby! What am I suppose to do? The only option I got is putting my daughter up for adoption because my parents made it crystal clear that they don't want nothing to do with me anymore! They told me I can go rot in hell for being so stupid and naïve to get myself pregnant! As much as I want her…I know deep down I can't provide and care for her. Whoever adopts her, I hope they can promise to make my baby happy."**_

"_**We're not going to stop you Kim," Aisha said, "Whatever you decide we'll support you and help you get through okay?"**_

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

"Oh…my gosh my little Louise," Kim started crying suddenly, "It…can't be you? How is this possible? Can it be true?"

"Aunt Kimberly are you okay?" Lulu asked suspiciously, "Why…are you calling me your little girl? My mommy and daddy died in a car accident Aunt Kim you know that. I just met you a few weeks ago."

"Kimberly what's wrong?" Tommy asked curiously, "Is everything alright?"

"Tommy…maybe you're right," Kim slowly replied, "Is...it true? You never lied to me the whole time…I was the one that was living in denial. Tommy…you never met Louise before have you?"

"You're starting to scare me Aunt Kim!" Lulu replied frightened, "What is going on? Why are you looking at me like that? Uncle Tommy what's wrong? Why are you saying you're that I'm your daughter! I'm not because my parents are dead!"

Meanwhile back inside, Courtney was inside hanging up her picture on the refrigerator. Then she heard the doorbell ring and she answered it. Kat and Jason have arrived back to pick up the kids to take them home.

"Hey Courtney," the two of them greeted, "Is your mommy and daddy home?"

"Yeah they're in the backyard," Courtney replied, "Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Kat and Uncle Jason are here!" Courtney led Kat and Jason in the backyard and they found Tommy and Kim there with a frightened Lulu nearly on the verge of tears.

"Louise, why are you crying?" Kat replied as the little girl hugged her in tears, "What the heck is going on here?"

"Mommy Kat, daddy Jason I want to go home now!" Lulu cried, "Can we go home now?"

"Huh…sure c'mon kiddo let's go," Jason replied as Kat carried Lulu out of the house. Jason went upstairs to get the twins and they made a quick exit without saying anything to Tommy and Kim, "Thanks for looking after the kids."

Tommy and Kim watched from the driveway Jason and Kat's car driving down the road. There was a major sadness inside of both of them watching Jason and Kat take Lulu home. Kim just stood there silently as Tommy put an arm around Kimberly.

"Tommy…I'm beginning to believe our daughter was here the whole entire time and I never knew it," Kim sighed, "Now I believe in my heart Louise is our daughter. She was right in front of us the whole time."

"It's hard to believe now," Tommy said, "Louise…is actually our biological daughter. The only problem is…Kat and Jason has now legally adopted our little girl."

"I'm beginning to feel that things are going to get worse than this," Kim sighed.

_**Author's notes: sorry for the long delay due to school and work. With school starting up again it's going to be difficult updating. I'll try my best to update soon! Keep sending in those reviews!**_


	10. The Fit of Denial

**Chapter 10: The Fit of Denial**

**(_Author's Notes: Hey everybody…as you can see it's been a really, really long time since I last updated on this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but you know school and my part-time job is what keeps me busy. Fortunately thank goodness for my week off school…so here is the latest chapter. Keep sending in those reviews. The song featured in this chapter is Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek".)_**

About two weeks passed since Kat and Jason returned from San Antonio. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't bring themselves to reveal to Louise that they didn't legally adopt her because of the fact that she was Tommy and Kimberly's daughter. Since they came back, Louise's attitude and behavior has drastically changed and she remained quieter than ever and found herself constantly playing piano on a daily basis and practicing her gymnastics. It began to trouble Kat and Jason as they were almost on the verge of helping the girl heal.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked, "She's been like this for two weeks. She won't talk to us, she wouldn't play with Liam, and she's been keeping to herself. Jason I'm worried about her. I know something is bothering her."

"Do you think something is bothering Louise…or is there something on your mind Kat?" Jason asked.

"She hasn't been the same since we came back from San Antonio and we haven't been the same since we found out she's Tommy and Kim's daughter. How do you think I feel when I realized that our chances of adopting a sweet little girl went out the window the minute we found out a dark secret that was kept for six years?"

"I know how you're feeling and as much as I wanted to adopt her…I know we can't," Jason replied, "Right now I resent both Tommy and Kim for that matter…but all I can do is sympathize for them. To make them believe that we adopted their little girl would be painful to bare. But to tell Louise the truth about her parents would crush her."

"Then what do you want me to say then?" Kat asked in frustration, "Do you want me to tell Louise that her parents actually adopted her as a baby and that her real parents are who she believes is her aunt and uncle? Do you want me to say Louise I'm sorry your parents lied to you about your fraternity and that we're sorry for lying to you making you believe that we adopted you? Is that what you want me to say? I can't explain it to her that easily unlike you being realistic and trying to find a simple solution to set things right!"

"And how is making a little six year old girl believe some fictional lie about her dreams of a happy family right?" Jason yelled, "I know how you're feeling! I know what you're going through but gosh you're not the only one who feels upset! How do you think I feel trying to come to terms with this? I can't bring myself to tell Louise that she's actually an Oliver, not a Healy and that Jeff and Mel lied to her!"

Louise was in the living room playing piano and she suddenly stopped. Despite the fact she maybe only six years old, she wasn't deaf to what she heard. She just sat there at the piano quietly and started crying. The next thing she did was she got up and went to the kitchen and just stood there while the two of them were talking.

"You…can't be lying…I know you can't," Louise suddenly said, "Mommy Kat…daddy Jason…is it true? Did…my mommy and daddy…lie to me? They have to be my parents I know they are! You adopted me and I'm your daughter now! You're…lying to me! I don't want to believe it!"

"Louise please…listen to us please sweetie," Kat begged as she tried to approach her.

"No! Get away from me!" Louise yelled, "You're a liar! My mommy and daddy are with the angels in heaven! They are my mommy and daddy you're wrong!"

"It's not true! Louise we have to tell you…" Jason replied.

"Jason don't even think about it!" Kat snapped, "She's been through enough okay?"

"Listen I'm not going to sit here and just let this slip okay Kat…she has a right to know the truth about her parents," Jason argued, "She needs to know that Mel and Jeff aren't her real parents, it's Tommy and Kimberly! My god Kat you don't get it…she was never ours to begin with okay? I love you so much but please, we have to do the right thing."

"Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly…are you saying they're my real mommy and daddy?" Louise asked, "Daddy Jason, Mommy Kat…are you lying to me?"

"Tell her Katherine…please just say it she needs to know the truth."

"I can't Jason…I just can't do it," Kat sighed, "If you tell her the truth…there's going to be some serious repercussions that will come down upon our family."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear no more fighting please!" Louise cried covering her ears and running to her bedroom, "It's all a lie it has to be! Why are you lying? You're lying! Stop it!"

"What the hell is going on?" Jason sighed leaning against the wall, "What's happening to us?"

"_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking, feeling"_

_(Oliver Residence)_

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes,  
This can't be happening  
When busy streets a mess with people  
Would stop to hold their heads heavy…_

Kimberly was in the living room cleaning up listening to the radio as she looked on the mantle of her family photo of her, Tommy, Courtney, and Ben on his first birthday. She was thinking to herself that she should be happy with everything her and Tommy have, until they realized that their family wasn't complete…because of Lulu, actually Louise. It was difficult to grasp the fact that Louise was the daughter Kim gave up for adoption six years ago and now Kat and Jason have adopted her.

_Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
All those years  
They were here first…_

"Hey Beautiful…talk to me please," Tommy suddenly replied from behind, "Kim…look at me something is on your mind I can tell."

"What's there to say…except maybe the fact I spent all this time trying to find Louise, and just when I thought I was able to let go of her, she's there…back in our lives," Kim sighed, "Six years later she reappears suddenly and she was right in front of me the whole entire time. The worst part of it all was I denied that this little girl I called Lulu could actually be our daughter and we spent nights arguing about it…why is this happening? Oh god Tommy our first born daughter it's her…we found her."

"I know I promise you we'll get through this together," Tommy said embracing Kim, "It will be alright I know it's too overwhelming. It's not your fault and as I said over and over again I never blamed you for giving her up and not telling me about her. She's our daughter and we're able to face the truth now together."

"Biologically she's ours…legally she's now Kat and Jason's daughter," Kim sighed, "She was with them all this time and we didn't know, we were obvious to the fact that she was ours. I should know my own child…but you knew all along the truth, and I was the one in denial."

"What the hell do we do now?" Tommy asked, "Where does all of this go?"

"Tommy…I want her back," Kim suddenly replied, "Louise belongs with us…and she needs to know the truth and so do Kat and Jason. Please…understand Tommy what we have to do."

"I want Louise back to…but Kat and Jason have custody of her," Tommy sighed, "We'll have to do something about it…without damaging our friendship with them."

_(Reefside Hospital…3 days later)_

"_Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before _

_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity _

_Of this still life _

Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines

_(You won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears  
They were here first…"_

Three days passed and tensions were building up as Kat and Jason discovered that there was a possibility that Louise would have to be subjected to a fraternity test to prove that she is Tommy and Kim's daughter. They had no choice but to reply and give Tommy and Kim a request for a fraternity test after some legal matters. Tommy and Kim arrived at the hospital as Kat and Jason arrived with Louise in hand, but the little girl didn't want to be near either one of them and just sat away from them while they waited. Meanwhile, Tommy, Kim, Kat and Jason all sat across one another with conflicted emotions inside of them.

"So…where are Ben and Courtney?" Jason firmly asked, "How are they doing?"

"Hailey is watching them for the day because my folks are in Arizona visiting some relatives so they couldn't take the kids," Tommy replied, "What about Liam and the twins?"

"They're…with my folks at the zoo today," Kat said, "My parents decided to treat the kids out so we can be able to deal with all this personal stuff going on with Louise."

"Personal stuff?" Kim asked, "Look…I know everything is not well right now between all of us because of Louise. Please understand what has to be done?"

"And what the hell is that Kimberly huh?" Kat snapped pointing to Louise, "Thanks to the two of you we're here under court order! You see that little girl over there? She hasn't been the same since the day we came back from San Antonio and the worst part about it is…it's as if a little girl's heart has been broken hearing something she shouldn't know!"

"That's our daughter you're talking about!" Kim yelled, "She's mine and Tommy's daughter!"

"Yeah the one you gave up for adoption and is crushed to the point she believes she has no family!"

"But she does…unfortunately everything she lived was a lie," Tommy argued.

"Melanie and Jefferson loved Louise as if she was their own and frankly they were better parents to her than you two could ever be!" Jason argued, "Are you trying to tear my family apart because of this? Is this the lengths you'll go to get what you want? In my opinion Melanie and Jefferson will always be Louise's parents, not you two!"

"She was never theirs to begin with," Kim replied, "And you know it…as much as you can deny the truth Kat, Jason. Louise is our daughter and it's a fact that you can't change."

"We'll just let the damn DNA test reveal that," Kat snapped, "The results will prove it."

"The truth hurts and I'm sorry really I am," Tommy apologized, "I wish…it didn't come this way."

"Fuck you Tommy!" Jason replied counseling Kat, "You don't even care what happens next!"

_A few hours later…_

A few hours passed and the four of them were still waiting for the results of Louise's fraternity test. Kat and Jason met with the social worker and their attorney to discuss the possibilities after today of Louise's future. So far what they were hearing upset Kat and Jason and it was soon becoming a legal court matter, much to Tommy and Kimberly's discretion. The social worker was trying as best as she could to explain to Louise what was happening, but she was still in denial of the possibility of Tommy and Kim being her parents.

"So basically the chances of us legally adopting Louise are slim if the DNA test proves she is actually Tommy and Kimberly's daughter?" Kat asked her lawyer, "This is bullshit…they put her under our care after the Healys died."

"I understand Mrs. Scott," the lawyer replied, "But due to the petition of custody from the Olivers if test prove that Louise is in fact their daughter…they can demand custody of Louise back and automatically win."

"No we can't just comply to these terms without a fight!" Jason replied as Louise heard it.

"Stop yelling all of you!" Louise yelled, "I don't want Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy to be my mommy and daddy! They can't be my mommy and daddy! Mommy Kat, daddy Jason please just stop its all a lie! You're lying to me!"

"You see what all of this is doing to her?" Kat argued, "She's only six years old and she shouldn't be caught in this custody dispute because Tommy and Kim decided out of the blue they want her back! What kind of parents of you to put her through that torture and just leave well being alone dammit? You don't know how much we just hate you two so much for this!"

"And what do you want us to do huh Kat just keep on letting this lie keep going on?" Kim argued, "You want to know the biggest mistake I ever made in my life and I want everyone to hear this. The biggest mistake I ever made was giving Louise up for adoption and never telling Tommy the truth about the letter because she was the reason behind the letter. It broke my heart to give her away because I couldn't support her and I had nothing left back then…she meant everything to me." Kim then turned to Louise, "I know right now you are denying the truth Louise…but if you thought I gave you up because I didn't love you don't ever think that. I love you more than anything in this world and I thought about you everyday for the last six years regretting what I did."

"Please…don't say anymore please," Louise cried, "It's all a lie…please stop."

"It's the truth if you don't believe it or not," Tommy sighed, "Everything we're saying is what we feel whether you believe us or not and despite what happens in the long run just know that we always love you Louise. You know when I found out about having a first born daughter I never knew of; despite not meeting you I loved you because you were mine. I wouldn't have giving up searching for you no matter what the cost were but believe whatever the results of the test are, just always know that you are not alone."

"Mr. Scott? Mrs. Scott?" the doctor came out, "We have the results of the fraternity tests."

"Well doctor…what does it say?" Jason asked as the doctor had the results in his hand, "We need to know what the hell is going on."

"The results state that according to the DNA test…it is 99 accurate," the doctor said, "The biological parents of Louise here are Tommy and Kimberly Oliver."

"This…can't be happening," Kat sighed in shocked, "Is Louise…truly their daughter?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott but the results are accurate and she matches the same blood type as their category," the doctor said, "Louise is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter."

"They're…my real mommy and daddy?" Louise asked in confusion as she ran off, "That's not true! It's not true it can't be!"

"Louise wait please!" Kim yelled as Louise ran off, "Louise! Come back!"

"Louise…is really our daughter?" Tommy and Kim asked, "This is unbelievable she's ours."

"The hell with that! Are you happy now? Look at her…you just systematically ruined a young girl's life!" Kat cried in frustration and ran, "I can't believe this! As far as I'm concern, you two maybe her parents…but she'll always think of Mel and Jeff as being her real parents!"

"Oh my god so it's true to believe," Jason replied running after Kat, "The hell with the two of you thanks for destroying my wife and ruining my life!"

"Is this what we pay for finding Louise?" Kim asked, "Now we proved Louise is our daughter but at what cost? She denies us, our friends are pissed off at us and this is not how I wanted to picture our reunion with our daughter!"

"The truth always hurts," Tommy sighed hugging Kim, "We finally found our daughter…but we paid a heavy price for it."

"_Mmmm what do you say,  
Mmmm that you only meant well?  
well of course you did  
Mmmm what do you say,  
Mmmm that's all for the best?  
Ah of course it is  
Mmmm what do you say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
You decided this  
Mmmm what do you say?  
Mmmm what did she say? _

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
Speak no feeling  
No I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit,  
You don't care a bit…"


	11. When Push Comes to Shove

**Chapter 11: When Push Comes to Shove**

A few weeks have passed and it was becoming extremely difficult for all Tommy, Kim, Jason and Kat to deal with the revelation of the custody dispute over Louise. For Jason and Kat, it was hard to accept the fact that Louise is in fact Tommy and Kimberly's biological daughter they were planning to adopt and it literally tore them up inside. As for Tommy and Kim, it was a shock to believe that their daughter was literally in front of them the whole time and they didn't realize it until things got out of control.

One afternoon, Rocky came down for a visit to Reefside with his daughter Bianca after hearing the news from the others of what was going on. Since Louise's fraternity test results came out, everyone knew that their four friends in Reefside were in trouble of losing their friendships and it was difficult to help them cope without choosing sides.

_Oliver Residence…_

"Hey Rocky, hi Bianca what are you guys doing in Reefside?" Kim asked as she opened the door.

"What is it a crime for the DeSanto family to visit their long time friends?" Rocky teased.

"Not crimes at all, here come in," Tommy replied.

"So I heard about what happened from Aisha…how are you all holding up?"

"It's just been so difficult to accept the fact that Louise is our daughter, to have finally found her after 6 years," Tommy sighed, "We spent nights wondering and imagining what our little girl is like and what has become of her. She was right in front of us…we couldn't see it, and now she denies the truth and she can't accept it."

"I understand where you guys are coming from, but you have to look at it also from Louise's point of view too," Rocky added, "You have to give it time…every single one of you has been affected by this besides the two of you. Look at Kat and Jason…do you think they wanted this to happen? Do you think Louise wanted to find out at the age of six that she was adopted and that the parents she thought raised her weren't related to her?"

"It was a decision I lived to regret for six years," Kim replied, "Giving Louise up was the worst thing I've ever done in my life and now it's affecting two families. There's a court date set two weeks from now to determine the final hearing who gets full custody of Louise."

"But what seems to be the problem?" Rocky asked.

"Facing Jason and Kat on the other end of the court…feeling guilty of causing them all of this misery and literally jeopardizing our family's futures on a little girl," Tommy said, "The truth is we haven't spoken to Jason or Kat since Louise's fraternity test results came out. We were in court for a couple of weeks and the judge granted parental visits to Kim and me. They won't talk to us, they won't look at us, and they won't acknowledge our presence except when they drop Louise off."

"Well what do you expect?" Rocky replied, "Kat and Jason literally took Louise in for months after her adopted parents died and just when they thought they adopted her as a new daughter, they find out she's your kid. I know you guys are doing what you must as Louise's parents but Kat and Jason are also doing the same thing too…trying to protect her from getting hurt from the truth. They're just looking out for her best interests too just like what you're doing."

"Aunt Kim, Uncle Tommy do you have any good movies to watch?" Bianca asked opening cupboards in the living room.

"Bianca Aileen DeSantos, what are you doing young lady?" Rocky smiled looking at his daughter, "Are you going through your aunt and uncle's cupboards again?"

"I thought they had some good movies to watch," Bianca smiled.

"Hey don't sweat it Rocky we're cool with her," Kim replied, "Hey Bianca…just pick out whatever movie you like and you can watch it…just make sure you keep the volume down since Ben and Courtney are napping."

"Okay Aunt Kim thank you," Bianca replied, "I love you daddy."

"At least Rocky you're lucky to have a daughter who loves and appreciates you," Tommy said, "You must be fortunate for Bianca."

"Yeah I would say the same for you guys," Rocky said looking at his daughter, "All I can say to you two is things happen for a reason whether we like it or not. However, in life we're faced with many choices that affect us in the long run and they somehow shape our lives. When I look at my daughter I'm lucky to know I have something worth living for despite her upbringing. Bianca is all that matters to me and I would protect her with my life to keep my little miracle girl safe."

_Scott Residence…_

Meanwhile, things weren't going so well over at Jason and Kat's place. Yesterday, they dropped Louise off at Tommy and Kim's place as ordered by the courts to grant them parental visitations with their daughter. Today, they came back from their lawyer's office to discuss the possible outcome of their custody battle and apparently…it wasn't looking good on their part. Kat and Jason were in the living room discussing the situation.

"So that turned out to be a really eventful visit to Alan's office," Kat said, "We're basically walking into court two weeks from now just basically giving them what they wanted."

"I know your upset Kat but please try to understand what can we do?" Jason asked, "We basically don't have no authority over the matter of who Louise ends up with…that's for the courts to decide."

"The hell with the courts!" Kat yelled in frustration, "Jason what's the point…we're going to lose you anyways! God why is it so hard?"

"I know how you're feeling," Jason sighed hugging his wife, "It's looking like that but we'll get through this I promise you."

"You always say that…you promise we'll get through this," Kat said, "I know you're hurting too Jason Lee Scott and don't lie to me just to try to be strong for me. I know you're trying to keep your promise to me but you got nothing to hide from me."

"I thought…it would be okay to handle all of this thinking it will blow off but what can we do huh? It looks like things are beyond our control and the problem is…we can't even admit the truth. If things are going out of control at the rate it's going, we're going to risk losing everything."

"Don't you think we've already are beginning to lose everything now?" Kat asked, "Things would have been better for us if the fraternity tests didn't reveal Louise to be Tommy and Kimberly's daughter! I love that little girl and I'll do anything to protect her and this family from getting hurt more even if I have to do something that I may regret."

"Katherine don't think like that it will just make the situation worse," Jason said, "You know what will happen if we try to attempt to runaway with Louise we'll end up being charged with kidnapping. You know that tomorrow we have to bring Louise over to Tommy and Kim's for a visit under court order."

"As always we have to obey the law," Kat sighed as she heard the twins crying, "I got to go tend to Darren and Keira. At least we don't have to worry about losing Liam and the twins."

"I'll be up there to help you," Jason said as the two went upstairs to tend to the twins.

_Reefside Park…_

The next day Tommy and Kimberly took Ben and Courtney out to the park for a family outing to clear their mind off things. They took turns pushing each child on the swings as the two smiled and giggled after each push. Today they had Jason and Kat meet them at the park with Louise in tow.

"Daddy!" Courtney smiled on the swing, "Higher! Push higher daddy!"

"Alright princess just give daddy a minute," Tommy replied, "How it's going with the little guy Kim?"

"He's tiring out here," Kim smiled looking at Ben, "Oh our little boy is falling asleep on the swing. I'm going to put him in the stroller to sleep okay? Courtney be careful sweetie okay?"

"Okay mommy," Courtney replied, "Daddy push me higher!"

Kim took Ben out of the swings and she picked up the little baby boy and carried him back to the place where Tommy put their picnic basket and stuff. Kat arrived with Louise and just left the little girl with Kim and tried to walk away without saying anything to Kim. She spotted Jason waiting in the car as they motioned Kim to come over.

"I'll…pick you up later on honey okay?" Kat said to Louise, "You be a good girl okay?"

"Mommy Kat do I have to stay?" Louise asked, "Why can't I go with you today? I always have to stay with Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy every other day."

"I know but…right now it's complicated," Kat replied, "Hey why don't you go play with Courtney on the playground okay? She's really needs someone to play with okay?"

"Alright then Mommy Kat," Louise said getting out of the car, "I love you Daddy Jason."

"We'll be back for her later," Jason as they tried to drive off, "You take care of yourself kiddo."

"Kat, Jason wait a minute," Kim suddenly said as she had Ben in her arms, "Listen…can we talk?"

"Kimberly we got nothing to say here to you or Tommy," Jason said not looking at her, "Look we just came to drop Louise off and pick her up as what it's been like for the last couple of weeks under court order. We can obviously thank you guys a lot because word travels around and now our friends know what is going on with us in regards to Louise. It's difficult to explain to Louise why we drop her off with you guys and leave her with you."

"I know we all didn't ask for this and it's difficult to explain things to her," Kim said as Tommy approached them, "But please the last thing we don't want is to lose our friendship over this."

"Jason, Kat just hear us out for a minute," Tommy begged, "This can't go on forever."

"I got nothing else to say alright because I can't stay within 5 feet of you guys without losing my cool in front of my family," Jason said, "None of this wouldn't have happen if we've been honest with you because the truth is…the adoption was never processed because we knew the truth about Louise's fraternity the day we were about to adopt her. We never adopted Louise and the only reason why we said that to her was to not let her down easily."

"You guys…never adopted Louise?" Tommy and Kim replied, "Why…didn't you tell us?"

"Because we knew what would have happened and it was too late," Jason said, "Everything has been screwed up already and thanks to you two we only got one other alternative…we'll automatically turnover custody of Louise to you guys guarantee all you need to do is adopt her back. We'll go to court in two weeks and turnover our guardianship of her to you guys."

"Jason this is unbelievable that this is our only solution to give to these bastards for what they did to us!" Kat snapped, "To our family! To Louise and we just have to give full custody to them like that! I can't take this anymore let's just get the hell out of here and come back for Louise later."

_Oliver Residence…_

After the day at the park was finished, Tommy and Kim brought the kids back home since the children were tired out. It was something worth while having all three of their children together under the same roof. Courtney and Louise were watching The Princess Diaries together in the living room while Kim was feeding Ben.

"Kimberly, c'mon Beautiful talk to me," Tommy said, "Here…let me take over feeding the little guy."

"You saw the look on their faces," Kim said as Tommy took over feeding Ben, "They can't stand being five or ten feet in front of us…or look us in the eye for that matter. Are we doing the right thing here Handsome? Did our wish to gain our daughter came at a price to ruin our friendship with Jason who I consider as my big brother for years and to Katherine one of my oldest friends who I named Courtney's godmother?"

"I didn't…mean for things to turn out this way and in two weeks we're basically letting the court decide our daughter's future," Tommy replied, "But what surprised me was that they never went through with the adoption and they made us believe they adopted Louise. This whole mess would have been avoided if the truth came out earlier from them."

"You know why they did that and although part of me is aching from figuring out the truth too late again…all of this would have been avoided. It was like somehow by mere fate all of this was planned out and literally I hate it."

"Hate is a strong word Kimberly…you're not the type of person to hate anybody, especially two people you consider friends for life."

Meanwhile in the living room, Louise and Courtney were watching movies together. It felt odd for Louise to be hanging out with Courtney, but at the same time she was beginning to feel a sort of closeness developing with her as if she was becoming accustomed to having her sister around.

"Is it true you're…my real sister?" Louise asked Courtney, "Does that make…Benjamin my baby brother too?"

"You…my sister?" Courtney replied smiling at Louise, "You're nice…Louise sister. I like Louise."

"I like you too…Courtney," Louise smiled, "What do we watch now? The movie is now over?"

"We watch Finding Nemo!" Courtney replied, "Finding Nemo! Finding Nemo!"

"Okay we'll watch Finding Nemo," Louise said as she called for Tommy and Kim, "Uncle Tommy, Aunt Kim can you switch the movie please to Finding Nemo? Mommy Kat and Daddy Jason are picking me up soon!"

"Please…no go home Louise," Courtney sighed as Tommy and Kim heard, "I like big sister Louise."

"Hey you two what's going on here?" Tommy and Kim asked as they heard the doorbell ring, "Oh I see it's…time for Louise to go now." They went to answer the door and Kat was there with Liam as Louise was getting her stuff ready. She looked thrilled to see Kat and hugged her.

"Mommy Kat you're here! I had fun today with Courtney at the park!" Louise smiled, "She's fun to play with can she come over anytime Mommy Kat?"

"Of course she's invited over besides she's actually…" Kat said nearly trailing off, "Anyways don't sweat it sweetie okay?"

"Hey Katherine do you mind if we can talk for a minute?" Kim asked as she noticed Kat looking a bit nervous and tensed, "I know that there's a lot going on right now and we thought…whatever is happening between all of us, I hope it won't ruin the relationship with the kids."

"Don't worry…I got nothing against Courtney or Ben being near Louise," Kat said as she was about to leave; "Besides…they're family after all like they always were meant to be. I'm…really sorry but I got to go now c'mon you guys it's getting late." After Kat left with Liam and Louise, they noticed that Kat sped out of the driveway fast.

"I wonder…what that was about," Tommy wondered, "She looks like a total wreck."

_Katherine's Car…_

"Mommy why are you crying?" Liam asked, "I can't wait to see daddy when we get home."

"Me too I'm glad to see Daddy Jason at home," Louise smiled.

"Guys…huh listen why don't we go on a little road trip just the three of us?" Kat said as she was crying and driving, "We'll travel anywhere you want how about it?"

"Can daddy come?" the kids asked, "And what about Keira and Darren?"

"We'll…call them later okay?" Kat said, "Just buckle up safely kids okay it's a long car ride." Kat felt really guilty of what she was planning to do and this was literally going over the edge but inside she would do anything to protect Louise from anymore drama.

_Scott's Residence…_

That night Jason came home from doing some last minute grocery shopping with the twins. He expected Kat and Liam to be home with Louise but no one was around since she agreed to pick up Louise from Tommy and Kim's place. The house was empty and he kept searching for any sign of his wife, Liam or Louise.

"Kat, Liam, Louise are you home?" Jason called out as he set the twins in the playpen, "Hello are you guys here?" Instead he found a note on the living room table and he was in shock as he read it:

"_Dear Jason,_

_By the time you read this then you're going to realize I decided to take matters into my own hands for our sake. I'm going to abscond with Louise for her own protection to not put her in this whole custody battle going on right now. To make matters worse Liam is with us too but I'll assure you our son will be okay with me I promise you that._

_I didn't mean for things to turn out this way and don't think it was your fault for driving me away. It was my decision alone and I couldn't cope with the fact of losing this little girl I love too much. You know I love you Jason more than anything in this world and I am sorry for what is happening and putting you in this situation. Promise me you'll look after the twins and keep them safe and give all our love to them for me please? _

_You know our family is all that matters and I hope you can forgive for what I did or what I am putting you through now by making matters worse. I wish there could have been another alternative but I'm through with fighting please I can't cope anymore. You'll always have my heart wherever I am._

_Katherine"_

Jason read the note over and over again in disbelief. "Oh Katherine why did you have to do this darling?" He thought to himself, "I love you more than anything…I'm so sorry for all of this." He sighed as he looked through the note again as he dialed his phone.

"Hello?" Jason said as he dialed, "Hey…it's me Jason."

"Jason? What's wrong?" as he heard Kim on the other line.

"Did Katherine and Liam pick up Louise by any chance?" Jason asked.

"Over two hours ago why I thought she would be home," Kim said confused, "Jason what's wrong?"

"It's Katherine because she's not home," Jason sighed on the phone, "Kim...she's planning to pull a runner and abscond with Liam and Louise."


	12. The Choices Then and Now

**Chapter 12: The Choices Then and Now**

After nearly driving for three hours on the road, Katherine, Liam and Louise pulled into a motel to rest for the night. However, Kat knew that what she pulled off after picking up Louise from Tommy and Kimberly's place she became aware of the consequences at hand. Absconding with a child that wasn't biologically hers, going on the run with her eldest son, jeopardizing her marriage with Jason, and initially facing charges of kidnapping was too much for her.

Kat sat at a table as she watched the kids sit on the bed and watch cartoons as she looked through her wallet at some of her pictures. There was one of her, Jason, Liam, Darren and Keira before Louise came to live with them. Tears filled her eyes looking at the picture then she pulled out a family picture of her with her parents and her brothers Phil, Ian and Grant before the Hillards moved to London.

"It seems like everything is coming full circle," Kat thought to herself as she stared at her family photo, "Mom and dad thought I was going to end up like Phil and Ian…I know what Jason and I did was wrong but it was our choice back then."

"Mommy?" Kat heard Liam call her, "Why are you sad? When can we go home to daddy, Keira and Darren?"

"I…am not sure kiddo," Kat sighed as her son spotted the picture.

"Mommy…is that Uncle Ian before he went away with Aunt Cindy?" Liam asked, "Why isn't Lauren in the picture? Who are those two other men in the picture?"

"This picture was taken before Lauren was born," Kat added, "Those two other guys in the picture with Uncle Ian, grandpa and grandma is my oldest brother, your Uncle Phil and the other one is my younger brother, your Uncle Grant…this was way before any of you guys were born…the old days like I remembered it with our family.."

_**FLASHBACK: 6 years ago- London**_

_**Kat was sitting her bedroom as she waited for Jason to arrive back from classes as she looked at the test again…it was positive. She was literally in tears as she learned she was eight weeks pregnant, but it wasn't the best of news towards her family who literally flipped out. All she wanted was Jason to come home but when she came downstairs Jason arrived home, only to be confronted by her parents.**_

"_**GET OUT!" Mr. Hillard yelled at Jason, "JUST AS I THOUGHT MY SONS WERE A DISAPPOINTMENT RAISING THEIR KIDS YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE!"**_

"_**DADDY STOP!" Kat yelled.**_

"_**KATHERINE STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mrs. Hillard replied, "This doesn't concern you."**_

"_**Kat don't worry about me," Jason said, "Everything's going to be fine."**_

"_**HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE SO STEP ASIDE AND LET JASON PASS!" Kat yelled.**_

"_**YOU TWO HAVEN'T REALIZED WHAT YOU DONE!" Mr. Hillard replied as both Kat and Jason were upstairs hearing Kat's parents berate about their situation, "I got two sons, one whose been married twice before he's thirty that had both of his wives abscond with his kids because he's a bloody drunk and another son with a lame excuse for a drug addict wife endangering the life of our granddaughter."**_

"_**Peter I know what you're feeling," Mrs. Hillard replied, "Katherine is still in high school and if she considers keeping this child…then it's going to be another problem on our hands."**_

"_**My little girl decides to get knocked up by some American teenage boy with the prospect of bringing into this world another grandchild out of wedlock!" Mr. Hillard snapped, "There is something called birth control and I'll be damned to see another innocent child be exploited to the skeletons that their uncles and now my knocked up daughter have exposed Claire. Look with the results of Phil and Ian?"**_

"_**You think Jason is going to leave Katherine to raise this baby on your own? At least Grant we don't have to worry about because he's a kid but with Phil…that was a shame losing Lucy and Steven when Sharon moved to South Africa with that Simon guy and Lisa absconding Bobby after his alcoholism became bad and what about Ian? Lauren is the only grandchild we got left to look after."**_

"_**That's the point Claire what if along the road Jason and Kat mess up their lives because they're too young to become parents. Phil was married twice before he hit thirty and ended up divorced losing his kids, and with Ian someone has to keep a round the clock watch on him for Lauren's sake. I…sometimes wonder how our grandkids are doing these days or if they remember being a Hillard for that matter?"**_

"_**Sharon had her new husband Simon adopt Lucy and Steven from what Phil told me and wanted to legally change their surname. I'm going down this weekend to pick up Lauren for Ian's place…there's something shady about the nanny Cindy hired to look after her."**_

"_**I…I just don't want this child to be exposed to the shame of this family," Kat heard her father say, "Maybe…we can persuade the two of them to fix the problem and make it go away."**_

"_**The hell with them!" Kat cried as she slammed her bedroom door closed, "I'm going to end up like my brothers if I choose to keep this baby…our baby Jason."**_

"_**I know Katherine," Jason said comforting her, "I know…no one is not going to take this baby away I promise you because I love you and this baby."**_

"_**Do…you think we're making the right choice?" Kat asked, "Are you going to be with me through all of this?"**_

"_**No matter what happens I will always be with you and love you," Jason smiled, "I would give up my life for you and this baby and make sure that we get a new start away from everything with you, me and this baby." **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Mommy…what happened to Uncle Phil and Uncle Ian?" Liam asked, "Why don't we go back to England to visit them? Are we going away to England?"

"I…haven't talk to your Uncle Phil since you were a baby," Kat replied, "You still remember Uncle Ian but he's just going through some stuff right now that you're too young to understand. However, I promise…you'll get to see Lauren soon. You want to know something sweetie when me and your daddy had you…it was the best thing that ever happened to us because I knew we would do anything to keep you safe."

"Then why can't Louise go with Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim?" Liam asked, "Daddy says that she's their daughter and that Mr. and Mrs. Healy weren't her real parents."

"Mommy Kat…whatever happens I'll do whatever you tell me," Louise replied, "What do you want me to do?"

"I…I…I'm not sure," Kat sighed, "I acted on impulse on this and…now I'm in trouble because of it and there's no turning back."

"It's not your fault mommy," Liam said as he turned to Louise, "Louise...why can't you go back to your real mommy and daddy? Because of you I can't see my daddy, or my baby brother and sister because of you! Mommy I want to go home!"

"I know but we can't!" Kat snapped, "I feel like this was the same thing we went through before you were born Liam!"

_Oliver Residence…_

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Jason drove up to Tommy and Kimberly's place to search for Kat, Liam and Louise. They spent hours searching the neighborhood with the help of Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent. With Tommy and Kim worried about Louise, all Jason could think about was Kat and Liam. Coming to terms of why Kat absconded with Louise and Liam, it reminded him of what happened during those days back in London with Kat before Liam's birth.

"Huh hey bro…I just wanted to say sorry for everything that is happening," Tommy replied.

"I know I just want to find my wife and my son," Jason sighed, "And…give you guys back your Louise and try to make her come to terms with everything."

"What's wrong?" Tommy and Kim asked, "You look so distant Jason."

"Because…it feels like I'm reliving six years in London all over again," Jason replied, "What Kat and I told you about us eloping in Essex was not because I got Kat pregnant…but there's more to it than anyone knows. We nearly destroyed Kat's family because of what we did with our decision to runaway for the next few months and hide out until Liam was born. They believed that I would destroy Kat's life by getting her pregnant out of wedlock."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked curiously, "What does this got to do with what's happening right now with Louise?"

"Because…Kat's parents were against the idea of us keeping Liam for the sake that we were going to end up like her older brothers losing their kids," Jason sighed, "The worst part both of us remembered were we were given two options: either accept five hundred dollars as a offer to abort the baby or pass it off as their own child without the shame that Kat was a unwed teenage mother. The night Kat's parents found out about her pregnancy everything was turned upside down that a few weeks later…we pulled a runner till Liam was due."

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_**It was a sunny afternoon down in Essex while Kat and Jason were hiding out in her brother Ian's flat in Essex, England. They made sure to stay off radar in case her parents were tracking them. She was eight months pregnant and almost due in five weeks. Thanks to a local school nearby they decided to enroll to finish off their education and graduate.**_

"_**So…have you two decided on a name yet?" Ian asked, "Do you know what the sex of the baby is?"**_

"_**The doctors know but I would like to wait until the baby is born," Kat replied as her and Jason were looking after baby Lauren, "So…Cindy's off at her sister's place?"**_

"_**Been there for about two weeks now but don't worry she's fine," Ian said, "About you little sister? How are you two holding up?"**_

"_**We feel like fugitives on the run because your parents either gave us the option of terminating the pregnancy for five hundred dollars or revoke our rights as parents and let them make the baby think their the parents," Jason sighed, "Why did it come down to this?"**_

"_**Like I always said…mom and dad think I'm going to end up like Ian and Phil," Kat sighed, "Have…you heard from Phil lately?"**_

"_**Yeah…he's doing well trying to get his life back," Ian added, "He attends his regular AA meetings and not to mention that mom and dad called him awhile back asking about the two of you…but he kept it quiet and still determine to drag the pair of you back to London to sort out your little mess."**_

"_**Not unless I have anything to say about it!" Jason snapped, "I'm not giving up this baby and I want your parents to know that your sister means the world to me…that I would do anything to keep her and our baby safe!"**_

"_**Just do what Phil did whenever he got Lisa and Sharon knocked up…marry them so the kids wouldn't be born out of wedlock," Ian suggested, "It can ensure that you keep your kids."**_

"_**Yeah and look how that turned out," Kat sneered, "That's what my life might wind up to be according to mom and dad! I'm not going to ask Jason to marry me all of a sudden because he got me pregnant and it will ensure that I keep my baby…I want to marry Jason someday because…I'm in love with him and I'm sure that…I…I want to spend the rest of my life with him and only him."**_

"_**How about it Katherine?" Jason suddenly asked, "What…if I asked you we go elope right now and get married so that we can prove to our families and your parents that we're not going to make the same mistakes they thought Phil or Ian made raising their families. What if we head back one this baby is born and I prove to your parents that I promise I wasn't the biggest thing to ever screw up your life? I love you Katherine and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."**_

"_**I love you too Jason Lee Scott," Kat smiled kissing him, "You were never a screw up in my life…you were just what I needed in my life to find meaning. It's you and me forever then? If you're serious about this and in your eyes I know you are then…"**_

"_**Oh…then I'll do the honors," Jason said as he was trying to find a ring, "Huh Ian a little help here."**_

"_**Here use this…it's a moon ring that I found behind the couch," Ian smiled giving Jason the ring, "This will do for now I guess."**_

"_**Katherine…will you do the honor of being my wife?" Jason asked getting down on one knee.**_

"_**Yes…I will marry you Jason Lee Scott," she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger and hugged him, "I know I can trust you completely…it's you and me."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You see…the situation we're all in involving Louise feels like déjà vu all over again when Kat and I were trying to cope before Liam's birth," Jason said, "Now you understand why it hurts so much and why my wife is planning to run off…because she doesn't want to go through the prospect of losing a child…even if it's not hers."

"I'm sorry…I guess you can say a lot has changed within six years," Tommy said, "I guess we're all even here that we couldn't cope well with becoming parents at such a young age. I see you loved Kat and Liam and the thought of losing them…it tears you up inside."

"And I can say is…I'm on the verge of losing them because of _your _daughter Louise!" Jason snapped, "Back then we couldn't cope with all the drama happening in London with Kat's family and I felt bad that I just wanted to give Kat a fresh new start with a new family and prove to her family that I was a good man for her! Now it's happening again that we're making choices that are out of our character because like Kat's parents, it is you guys!"

"I…should have never brought up the concept of ever finding Louise!" Kim suddenly yelled, "I knew what the consequences were and I never expected for things to turn out this way!" A moment later the phone rang, "Hello?"

"Kimberly…it's me Kat," Kat replied on the other end, "I know Jason's listening because I had a feeling he found the note…before you do anything I need you to listen."

"I'm still here," Kim firmly said, "I know Liam and Louise are with you."

"If Jason told you the story of what happened to us before Liam's birth…then you figured out what made me do what I did Kimberly and I thought of running but…it would be déjà vu all over again just like what we did with Liam," Kat said with tears, "You know I love Jason so much and just tell him I'm sorry for what I did and would you mind coming down here?"

"Kat…we're not going to press charges for attempting kidnapping it was just a misunderstanding I know," Kim pleaded, "Kat…I'll meet you just tell me where you are so we can go home together."

"You and me together…I'm at a motel outside of Reefside," Kat said, "I'll…convince Louise to go home with you and tell her that she's your daughter. It maybe hard but we'll make her understand. I'm…doing this so I don't have to make my son relive what Jason and I went through before he was born running off not knowing what to do, how to make things right for once…even though everything all of us went through about the truth about Louise…she was never ours to begin with."

"Kat…I'm really sorry about what happened," Kim said, "I'm sorry for all of it."

"There's nothing to apologize about," Kat replied, "Just tell Tommy and Jason to get to the motel and get the kids…I got to promise Liam once Louise realizes she truly belongs with you and Tommy it will all end."

"Thank you…" it was all Kim could say, "Kat?"

"No…I just come to realize that the choices we made back then would try to come back and haunt us causing us to relive those memories again," Kat replied, "I'm…making sure this time around I'm doing the right thing and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."


End file.
